Keys To the Heart
by BlackDolphin13
Summary: Hinata is sent to Suna to win an alliance for her country with the Land of Wind. What will happen when Gaara falls for her? What does the Hyuga clan have in store for the two? Pairings-GaaHina,SasuHina,NaruSaku,NejiHanabi,slight SassoriHinata
1. Journey To Suna

**Hey Sup!! Chapter one is up and I hope you like it!! I started this fan fiction in a different chapter and put some of it into the past, but I decided to start from the beginning because I thought it would be too confusing. So bear with me here. **

**This is my third fan fiction!! I definitely hope you like it!! Lemon are in later chapters and some limes coming soon!!**

**REVIEW!! Please**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this!!**

**-BlackDolphin13-**

Chapter 1- Journey To Suna

_Flashback_

"_Hinata, you were chosen to represent Konoha and win the favor of the Kazekage, ruler of demons," Lord Hiashi Hyuga said. He and Hinata were sitting in his office. It was a small room with shelves on three walls and a low desk in the middle of the room. Hinata was sitting on the floor in front of his desk while Hiashi was leaning against a pillow. _

"_Yes father," Hinata said meekly._

"_You must win his heart. It is the only way to save Konoha," he said._

"_When do I leave? I have to say goodbye to Hanabi," Hinata said, hiding her face. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, even though she tried to hide them._

"_Now. Neji will go with you," Hiashi said. Hinata's head shot up, her eyes wide. Two Hyuga guards came in and grabbed Hinata, dragging her out of the house. She struggled and tried to break away, but the guards held her tight. They brought her to the front entrance where a carriage was waiting for her. They forced her in and slammed the door behind her. Hinata heard a click as the door locked from the outside. She banged on the door, yelling for someone to let her out. Hinata finally slumped to the floor, sobbing as the carriage moved along the road, bringing her closer to the land of darkness where a demon waited in his lair for her._

_End Flashback_

Hinata thought about her journey to Suna. The Land of Wind was the strongest out of all the five main countries. It was also the land of demons, where evil lived. Demons were more powerful than humans. The strength of a demon depended on their families and their own personal power. The stronger the demon, the longer they lived. The Kazekage Subaku no Gaara was the ruler of this land. Gaara had chosen to take a human bride and each country sent one eligible girl of noble birth. Hinata had been chosen by the Hyuga clan, the rulers of the Land of Fire. She had to compete with three other girls to win Gaara. The winner married him and her homeland received peace treaty with the Land of Wind. Eventually the other three countries would be conquered.

She looked out the window of her carriage at the countryside passing by. They entered the gates of the Kazekage mansion. Hinata refused to cry, knowing her fate rested with the ruler of the demons. Her tears dried up a long time ago.

The mansion was a huge castle. It was made of white stone and had two large wooden double doors at the top of a flight of steps that led up to the castle. She noticed at the top of the steps was a beautiful girl with long pink hair and a deep red kimono. Hinata saw the obi was a gold fabric and the kimono had red cherry blossoms that were outlined in gold. She was directing a team of servants to carry her array of bags up the stairs from her two extra carriages.

Hinata stepped out of her carriage that Neji was driving. Neji jumped down to hold the door open for her. She thanked him quietly, giving him a pat on the arm before heading up the stairs. She left the bags to him. Hinata had only brought one suitcase. The pink-haired girl glared at her as she passed.

A servant girl appeared at the door as Hinata walked in. "Hello, I'm Hyuga Hinata and..." Hinata started to say.

The servant girl cut her off. "We've been expecting you Lady Hyuga. This way please," she said with a smile. She led Hinata through the huge main hall. They entered a room on the right that was just as big. It had four large ornate couches arranged in a rectangle around a table. The room was full of rich tapestries and ornate rugs. On the far side was a dark wood fireplace.

"Thank you very much," Hinata said politely with a smile to the girl as she left. Hinata wrapped her shawl closer around her shoulders.

She saw that two girls were sitting on the couches. One had long blonde hair that covered one eye and a gorgeous deep green kimono. There were gold flowers outlined on the bottom part of the kimono that went up one side of it and tapered off towards the shoulder. The obi was a light green with gold trim. The other girl had darker hair and wore glasses. One side of her hair was wild and the other side was combed down. She had a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi. The neckline of the kimono was bright silver with silver lining on the obi.

Hinata suddenly became very conscious of her own kimono. It was dark purple with a lavender obi. She didn't have any real finery on or any gold or silver on her clothes. Hinata preferred to not to flaunt her status. She sat down on the empty couch, earning glares from the other girls.

The pink-haired girl walked in. She sneered at the other girls.

As the day went on, Hinata learned the blonde was Yamanaka Ino of the Stone, the dark haired one was Karin of the Mist, and the pink puffball was named Haruno Sakura of the Cloud. They were all her to win Gaara's heart. Hinata didn't like any of them.

They all had dinner with Gaara. He was definitely hot, his body better than any man Hinata ever saw. She could feel the deadly aura around him like a black haze.

He sat down and at once all three girls pounced on him. Ino started massaging his shoulders. Sakura and Karin were sitting on his lap, the worst whores Hinata ever saw. They kept running their hands along his chest, leaning down so he could see their chests. Sakura was the worst, almost on top of him. Hinata sighed. Watching them was pathetic. More than once, she caught Gaara staring at her, giving her a questioning look. She smiled and sighed as the other girls glared at her.

Gaara was surprised by the girl sitting in front of him. Unlike the other girls, she didn't immediately throw herself at him. She was obviously the most beautiful, her dark hair accenting her odd milky eyes. He also noticed she didn't flaunt her wealth and was polite to the servants, unlike the other brats.

It was almost too much for him. These girls swarmed him. They were all trying to win his favor, each being more whorish than the rest. Oddly enough, he didn't really want any of them. He had enough demon whores at his disposal. He didn't need a human one.

The quiet girl caught his attention. Her posture and grace betrayed her status and he suspected some ninja training. That was something new. Her hands caught his eye. They were thin and slender. For a second he imagined them running her fingers through his hair, caressing her face…. He had a hard time keeping his head straight. He couldn't stop looking at her face, so serene even when the other girls were trying to break her down.

As the evening wore on, he got even more curious. She didn't say much about herself, avoiding comments about her family. He could also tell she had a diplomat's mind and speech. Unlike the other girls, who only had sex on their mind. He doubted they thought of anything else.

After dinner, he led the girls to their rooms. Three of them hung onto him like lost puppies, while the Hinata girl walked next to them. Gaara decided to find more about her.

He dropped off the other three quickly, declining their offers to come back later. Finally he and Hinata were left alone.

As Karin left, Gaara sighed with relief. "You don't like the other girls?" Hinata asked, a small smile on her face.

"They're annoying," Gaara said. He was rewarded with her laugh, a beautiful sound like wind chimes. He smiled, his first smile since the girls came. They stopped at the end of a hallway near some oak doors.

"Here's your room," Gaara said throwing open the door. He heard her gasp as she walked in. The room was two large rooms put together. To her left was a huge king-sized bed surrounded by red curtains. There was also a dark wooden dresser with a polished mirror hanging above it. In front of them was a sitting room area with some couches, chairs and a low table inlaid with gold flowers. There was also a countertop and kitchen area. It had a stove with a countertop for food.

He could tell Hinata was exited. However, she surprised him by heading over to the counter and stove first. She lit it and put on a teapot she eagerly dug out of her bag in the corner. Gaara noticed she only brought one bag with her.

"Lord Kazekage, would you like to stay?" she asked. He smirked. She was truly like the others on the inside.

Until she asked him the next question.

"What kind of tea do you like?" she asked. Gaara was momentarily stunned. Nobody invited him into their rooms for just tea. They invited him in for other services.

"Green tea," he said randomly. Hinata nodded and started to boil the water.

"Please sit down, Lord Kazekage," she said. He obeyed and sat down at one of the couches.

"Did you bring that tea set?" he asked, noticing the dark tea set she brought over. The pot was a dark blue forest night scene with trees on the bottom and a moon on it. The moon was a milky white that reminded Gaara of Hinata's eyes. The cups were a dark blue like the pot. It suited her perfectly.

"Yes," Hinata said as she poured him some tea. "It was from my mother," she said quietly.

"What happened to her?" he asked. Gaara could see the hurt in her face. The pain was close to his own heart as well.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Hinata said. Gaara nodded, respecting her wishes. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Certainly," Gaara said.

She smiled. "Will you tell me more about yourself?" she asked.

Gaara chuckled. "That's not really a question now, is it?" he said. There was no darkness or malice in this girl. She was only light. "Well, I'm over 5000 years old. I came into power when I was fifteen, after I killed my father, and I have been Kazekage ever since. AS you might have guessed, I rule as a dictator," he said. "My soul is as black as night and my life has been covered with bloodshed. All of it was my doing," he said. He smirked when she looked away, her eyes downcast and scared.

Inside his heart was roaring at her. He wanted to feel her scorn, like everybody else made him feel. Demons idolized him, humans feared him. There was no place for him in this world and he wanted her to feel it. She was in the wrong place.

Gaara sighed. "You should return to the light," he said quietly as he slowly reached to her face.

"Light? What light?" Hinata spat at him. She glared at him, fury coursing through her body. "If you call life in human lands light I will gladly trade it for all the darkness in the world. My family hated me and forced me here. My mother was caught with many men and died when I was young. My father slept with countless women. Everything I enjoyed in life was either taken away or I wasn't allowed to do it. Any friends were asked to leave. I wasn't a boy, so the main branch hated me. I was in the main branch, so the branch clan hated me. I would gladly trade lives, Lord Kazekage!" she yelled at him.

Gaara accepted that this girl would never cease to surprise him. No one had ever spoken to him like that. "Our lives are very similar, Lady Hinata," he said. "We are both truly alone."

"We don't have to be alone," Hinata said quietly. "Lord Kazekage, I know that you are looking for a wife, but… I wish to be your friend. Even if you do not choose me," she said.

Gaara smiled. "If we are to be friends, then this 'Lord Kazekage' business ends now. My name is Gaara and you may call me that," he said.

"Gaara…. It suits you," she said.

He suddenly had an idea. "Wait here," he said. He ran out of her room. Gaara ran through the castle up to his room in his tower. He grabbed a small box from one of his shelves and hurried back.

Hinata was sitting exactly where he left her. Gaara sat down and held out the box to her. She gasped when she saw it. The box was a black wood inlaid with a lighter flower design, surrounded by silver. "For a friend," he said smiling.

"Wow," Hinata said. "What should I get you then?"

Gaara slowly reached for her face, running the tips of his fingers along her cheek down to her slender neck. "Only yourself. That is all," he said. Gaara stood up, fearing he had overstepped her boundaries. She was different and he didn't want to do anything to her. "Please forgive me, Lady Hinata. I didn't mean to," he said

"There is nothing to forgive," Hinata said.

"Will I see you in court?" he asked.

"If that is what you wish," Hinata said.

Gaara kneeled, kissing the top of her hand. "Then I will see you there."

"Yes, you shall," Hinata answered.

**Good?? Bad?? Review!! **


	2. Balls and Desires

sat down behind her. Hello everybody!! I'm going to keep this short. I got a laptop, so now I can type chapters all the time. Yay!!

So, review, read and blah blah blah…..

Enjoy!!

-BlackDolphin13-

Chapter 2- Balls and Desires

Hinata was nervous as a servant helped her dress for the ball tonight. She met her helper Mari, whom she met the first day in Suna. Mari was a brilliant brunette servant that saw and heard everything inside the castle.

"I heard Lord Kazekage slept with the Cloud skank again. If she asks me one more time how beautiful she is, I'll puke all over her," Mari said as she helped Hinata slip into her kimono. The outer layer was a dark purple. The other layers were lavender and other colors of purple. Mari was ungraciously referring to Sakura.

"Gaara's personal misjudgments are none of my concern," Hinata said. "I just hope he didn't suffer permanent damage from being around someone so stupid for so long." Mari laughed.

"We all wish you good luck," Mari said, referring to Hinata's other servant friends. "Suna doesn't need another slut to rule. We have the Kazekage, he sleeps around enough for many men."

"Mari!" Hinata said in surprise.

"Well it's true. The other girls aren't nearly as nice as you Hinata," Mari said.

"Thanks Mari. I'll try my best," Hinata said.

"That is all we wish," Mari said.

Hinata smiled as she gave Mari a hug. "Tell everyone I said thank you. Now I have to go," she said, loathing to leave her new friend. They had formed a close friendship, something unheard of. Nobles were never friends with commoners. However, Hinata wanted to change that.

Mari walked Hinata to the Grand Ballroom. Hinata was still having trouble finding her way around the mansion. It was easier for Hinata to go to the ball knowing her friend would be there. Mari was working at the ball.

Sakura walked by, being led by a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. She sneered at Hinata and laughed. "Look at the fire girl being led by a servant. Honestly, the company you keep is just pathetic!"

"Bitch. You'd better shove it or I'll shove it up your…"

"Mari!"

"Sorry," Mari said sheepishly. "I hope Lord Kazekage dumps your fat ass," she hissed. Hinata giggled as Sakura glared at them.

"Excuse me Lady Hinata, but I am your escort to the ball tonight," a man with said with dark hair and onyx black eyes. His body could rival Gaara's in hotness. He turned to Mari. "Leave," he said sharply.

"Yes Lord Sasuke," Mari said timidly. She curtsied and walked away, winking at Hinata as she passed.

Sasuke offered Hinata his arm. She accepted timidly, resting her hand in the crook of his elbow.

Gaara was already inside the ball. He was standing out on the balcony alone. He never danced and no one even expected him to show up. Gaara could tell his presence was scaring the nobles. They all feared him. Gaara turned around to watch the ball. He smirked as Hinata walked into the ballroom. He had set up each human with a council member of his. Knowing the three whores, they would have no trouble sleeping around. All three of them were passably good in the bedroom. Hinata interested him. Gaara was eager to see how well she did against Sasuke's charms. Sasuke was the playboy of Suna.

Naruto and Sakura were dancing very closely, almost on top of each other. Shikamaru and Ino had disappeared a long time ago to another room. Karin and Kiba also disappeared a long time ago. Gaara smirked. He saw Hinata enter the ball with Sasuke.

Sasuke was very nice to Hinata, but he was a little too close for her comfort. He kept brushing up against her while they were dancing. She also didn't like how he kept putting his arm around her waist and slowly sliding it down.

They got to the dance floor and started to dance again. Predictably, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hinata finally had enough when his hand began sliding down her back.

"Sasuke, stop it," Hinata said, pulling his hand back up her back.

Sasuke chuckled and pulled her closer so that their bodies were together. He bent his head closer to her shoulder so that he could whisper into her ear. "So feisty. Why don't we take this upstairs, Lady Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata pushed him away gently. "No Sasuke," she said defiantly.

"Why not?" he asked, a smirk on his face. He didn't fool her for one second.

"Because I am not in Suna to screw you. I am here to save my country," Hinata said icily.

"By screwing Gaara," Sasuke said coldly.

"No, that is the other girl's jobs. Good night Sasuke," Hinata said turning around and walking away.

She went over to the large buffet table set up at the side of the room. Mari and her friend Shiki were standing by the table, suppose to be serving the food. Shiki was a tall man with messy black hair that stood straight up sometimes. He wore a plain black kimono, regulation for all male servants and butlers. He and Mari were talking and as Hinata approached they collapsed into silent fits of laughter. Hinata walked straight towards them, not caring what any other nobles thought.

"So, how'd Sasuke go?" Shiki asked as Mari continued to laugh.

"Terrible. I hate that arrogant jerk," Hinata said angrily.

"Oh Hinata, I love you," Mari said. "You're the only noble I know that makes working so much fun. This is the first time Sasuke ever got dumped. Wait until I tell everybody!"

"You're lucky. Sasuke never lets a girl go until after they get into bed. HE either seduces them or forces them. No one ever escapes him," Shiki said.

"I wonder what made him so nice to me," Hinata said.

"I heard Lord Kazekage set his advisors on every human girl. They were to test the girl's loyalty to him. Sasuke was the only one given any restrictions," Mari said.

"What did Gaara say?" Hinata asked interested.

"I believe he said, 'hurt her in any way and I will kill you,' and he proceeded to smash Sasuke's head into a table," Mari said calmly. "I was delivering his tea when this happened."

Gaara was waiting outside for Sasuke to report to him. He was smirking at Hinata's rejection. Sasuke never got dumped by a girl, so this was a first and Gaara intended to never let him forget it.

"Lord Kazekage," Sasuke said bowing to Gaara.

"What did she say to you?" Gaara asked smirking.

"She said that she is not here to screw me, she's here to save her country," Sasuke repeated.

"Interesting," Gaara said.

"Even in the demon lands, purity is prized above all," Sasuke said. "She's a rare gift. If you don't claim her soon, someone will."

"That, I am well aware of," Gaara growled. "Dismissed."

"Yes Lord Kazekage," Sasuke said bowing.

Gaara walked into the party, attempting to find Hinata. He smirked when he saw her over at the food table. Her back was to him. As he started to walk over, he noticed two servants standing near her. He glared at them, causing their eyes to widen in fear. He watched as they scattered as he approached Hinata. Servants annoyed him. They were all so weak, like insects to him.

Hinata turned around and saw him. She looked beautiful. Her eyes widened slightly at his approach and her face broke into a smile.

"Gaara! It is great to see you," she said.

"Would you dance with me?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. She nodded and took his hand.

As they approached the dance floor all of the nobles scattered. They got our of Gaara's way, careful to clear a pathway to the dance floor for him. The nobles had a good reason to fear him. He caught some of them looking curiously at Hinata. It was common knowledge he was taking a human bride, but he never showed any girl this kind of favor.

He easily led Hinata straight into the middle of the floor as the musicians prepared to play another piece. Gaara put one hand on her hip and held the other hand out to dance. She gently placed her free hand on his shoulder. Gaara enjoyed the gentle touch of her hand, even if it was only on his shoulder.

The music started up again as they began to dance. Hinata smiled as Gaara led her in the dance. He ended up smiling too, her laughs as he twirled her around became contagious. Gaara found himself actually enjoying it. He could hear the nobles whispering, but he ignored them. They could think whatever they wanted.

Gaara gently slowed down as the music came to an end. He smiled down at her. Gaara led her off the dance floor, his arm around her waist. They walked out on the balcony where no one followed. Gaaa leaned on the railing, his arm crossed over his chest.

"Wow Gaara, it's beautiful," Hinata said. The balcony looked out onto the grounds of the mansion and the moon was bright in the sky.

"The view isn't all that is beautiful," Gaara said. Hinata just looked at him, her face calm.

"Thank you," she whispered. "No one has ever said anything like that to me."

"Me either," Gaara said. "At least, no one's ever meant it."

"That is something else we have in common," Hinata joked. Gaara chuckled.

"What is Konoha like outside of your house?" Gaara asked.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been allowed outside before this," Hinata said. "And I will never go back."

"Where would you go?" Gaara asked amused.

"I would stay here in Suna or in a village near the border. There's a way to work and live outside the clan," Hinata said.

"How interesting," Gaara said amused. "How do you like the palace so far?"

"I like it. I am free for the first time in my life," Hinata said with a smile.

"That is great," Gaara said quietly. Hinata just looked at him, not saying a word. Gaara could see the doubt in her face. She slowly reached out towards him and hesitated, the tips of her fingers inches away from his face.

Gaara caught her hand before she could pull away. He heard her gasp as he gently put her hand on his cheek. Gaara closed his eyes, savoring the touch of her hand. Thankfully, Hinata didn't try to pull her hand away.

Hinata's heart raced. She took a step closer to him, almost scared at what she was about to do. She had no idea how far she could push him. Timidly, she stood on tip toes and kissed the kanji on his forehead.

Gaara's eyes shot open at the touch of her lips. His arm darted around her waist faster than she could react. Hinata's eyes widened as Gaara pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. He buried his head into her neck, holding her tight.

"Gaara, I need to know," Hinata whispered into his ear. "Do I have a future here?"

"Hinata, you will always have a home here," Gaara whispered.

"With…you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I chose you long ago," Gaara said. "I can trust you, something rare for me." Gaara's lips crashed down on hers, taking away her power of speech. Hinata was stunned for a second. Then her mind melted away, leaving her blissfully blank. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, her mouth moving to match his.

Gaara moved his hand to the base of her neck, entwining it in Hinata's hair. He broke the kiss, trailing kisses down her neck. He could hear Hinata's short breath close to his ear. Gaara slowly moved his mouth farther down her body. He moved his hand around her waist up her back and pulled her kimono down, making the neckline fall to her shoulders. His mouth continued to move down to her partially exposed chest.

Hinata pushed him away quickly, holding her kimono together. She backed up against the railing away from him, fear clouding her eyes.

Gaara chuckled as he sauntered over to her. She looked like a scared deer, her eyes wide and fearful. He put a hand on either side of the railing, caging her in. He leaned into her, his body almost draped over her shoulders.

"With a kiss we sealed a deal. You belong to me," Gaara growled into her ear. Hinata ducked under his arm and fled back into the ball.

"Run, Hinata, run. You cannot escape me," Gaara said to himself as he leaned against the railing she just vacated


	3. Decisions

**Chapter 3 coming your way!! No special news, just read and review.**

**Oh, limes in this chapter. You have been warned**

**Thank You!!**

**-BlackDolphin13-**

Chapter 3- Decisions

Hinata was in her room mixing a pot of morning tea on the stove, thinking of the ball last night. As she poured herself a cup, she realized her hands were shaking.

It was the day after the ball. Mari, Shiki and the cook Lei let Hinata go through the servant's entrance into the kitchens in order to escape from the ball. Hinata was afraid, and with a good reason. Gaara had come back into the ball from the balcony looking for her. Hinata heard this from Shiki because she had already escaped by then. Gaara was looking for her and found her gone. Shiki reported that Gaara was in a rage, scaring most of the nobles out of the ballroom.

Hinata discovered two things that night. She could see a person's true soul by looking at them, something a teacher of her taught a long time ago. She could see Gaara's soul through his eyes. He was alone in the dark, begging for someone to save him. She felt the chill of this to her very soul. Hinata decided then and there to save him. She had to try and help, no matter what it meant for her own sanity. This was going to be a lot of work.

Second, she found the servant passages. They were small dark hallways built into the walls of the mansion so the servants could go in and out of rooms without anyone seeing them. Mari explained that the nobles didn't want to see the servants because they thought servants shouldn't be seen. Over the years, nobles forgot about them and the servant passages became a secret from the mansion's residents. The only room the passages did not lead to was Gaara's tower room. No one was allowed in the tower. Mari said the penalty was death. Apparently there was a sitting room in the main part of the mansion where everybody waited if they needed to see Gaara.

Hinata tried to see Lei during the day, but she couldn't. Apparently Gaara assigned two guards to keep her safe. Hinata was confined to her room until further notice. Hinata suspected Gaara was just trying to keep her from leaving. So Hinata thanked her luck that Mari showed her the servant passages earlier.

Hinata decided to go talk to Gaara. The passageway out was a secret door in the wall. She followed the dark small hallway using the map Lei gave to her. Lei had explored the passageways more than anyone else and knew them by heart. So she gave Hinata a map of the mansion and all of its passages. Hinata followed the map up to the tip of the mansion near Gaara's tower.

She slid out of the secret passage into the hallway outside Gaara's room. Gaara didn't allow ant of the passages to go into his rooms. She saw Shiki standing outside Gaara's door. "Shiki, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, coming up behind him.

Shiki jumped at the sound of her voice. He looked around wildly, almost dropping the tray of food he was carrying. "Hinata! What the hell, I thought you were under house arrest," Shiki joked. Hinata could see his eyes were darting around, scared.

"What's the tray for?" Hinata asked.

"Um, Lord Kazekage. Why?" Shiki asked suspiciously. Hinata saw he was uncomfortable with being in the hallway.

"I'll bring it to him," Hinata said brightly.

"It's really not much, you just put it in the room and leave. Quickly," Shiki said.

"I have to talk to him," Hinata said. "Please Shiki? It's really important," she begged.

"Umm… I guess so," Shiki said uneasily. "But I didn't let you in," he said hastily, handing her the tray. A huge weight seemed to lift from his aura. He seemed much happier. "See you in a few, if you last that long!" he said before walking away.

"Bye Shiki, thanks!" Hinata called to him. She walked into the sitting room, humming to herself to keep her nerves down.

Inside there was a couch and a few large comfy chairs. They were all placed around a dark wood table in the center of the room. The room was beautiful. The walls were a dark wood and there was a white marble fireplace at one end of the room. The carpet was a blood red with gold designs.

Hinata saw a door on the other side of the room. She opened it to see a winding stone staircase. Hinata sighed and started to climb it.

She came to the top and opened the door. The tower itself was stone with one large window that looked onto the city of Suna. The floor had a red and black carpet. There were two desks, one near the window and one on the opposite side of the room. The one near the window was large with tons of drawers and shelves. It was overflowing with papers. The other was a plain wood desk with large blocks of wood underneath it and on top of it. Above this desk were shelves built into the wall with wooden figurines on it. There was also one huge bed with a black comforter and black wooden banisters.

Hinata saw Gaara sitting at the desk with all the papers. His head was in his arms and he was slumped over the desk, looking like he was asleep.

Hinata placed the tray on the other desk. "Gaara? Gaara…" she said hesitantly.

Gaara's head shot up at the sound of her voice. He glared at her. "What are you doing here?" he growled. "No one is allowed in here!"

"Calm down, we need to talk," Hinata said calmly, even though her heart was racing.

"Talk?! What is there to talk about?" Gaara scoffed at her.

"A lot, now listen," Hinata said impatiently. "What are those guards doing at my door? I don't need to be held here, it's not like I'm leaving anytime soon."

"Are you sure about that?" Gaara said sarcastically.

"Where would I go? Back to my family?" Hinata spat.

"I forgot," Gaara said.

"Lucky you," Hinata said sarcastically.

"It's too good to be true," Gaara said. He put his feet on the scroll desk and leaned back, his arms dangling at his side.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked annoyed.

"You actually staying here. Being so kind. Agreeing to this kind of treaty. It seems too good to be true," Gaara said.

"Well, it's true. I'm here and I don't need a pair of guards to keep it this way," Hinata said.

"But it's for your own safety," Gaara said with a smirk.

"Now you're being a jerk," Hinata said. "I need to get out so I can see my friend. Her daughter is sick and I'm going to try and help," she explained.

"Bullshit. Humans can't be healers, they don't have any chakra," Gaara said. "Healers have to have tons of chakra reserves to be effective."

"Yes, I know. My old maid taught me some things and others I invented myself after she left," Hinata said.

"Why did she leave?" Gaara asked.

"The clan brought her in to poison me. She liked me and refused, so they put a reward on her head," Hinata said simply. Gaara didn't say anything. He knew this kind of treatment all too well from his father's attempted assassinations.

"That still doesn't explain the chakra," Gaara insisted.

"Someday I'll tell you, but now is not the time," Hinata said impatiently.

Gaara sighed. "Fine, I'll take the guards away from your door," he said.

"That's great!" Hinata said happily. She smiled and Gaara thought that it was worth it to see her smile.

"But," he continued, his head bent so she couldn't see his face. "You have to swear to stay," he said quietly.

Hinata smiled a little less, her face full of compassion. "Of course. What have I been trying to tell you all this time?" she said.

Gaara looked at her and sighed. "You're too kind, Hinata," he said.

Hinata walked around to the back of his chair and bent down, wrapping her arms around Gaara's broad shoulders. "Yes, I know," she said quietly into his ear.

"I sent a treaty to Konoha. All they have to do is sign, then, you're mine," Gaara said, his eyes closed.

"Yeah. And surprisingly, I'm okay with that," Hinata said.

"I thought so," he said, looking up at her. "Me too."

She gently kissed his kanji as he leaned his head back. "I love it when you do that," he said. "The ceremony will be soon. All the other girls left this morning."

"I heard Sakura stayed for Naruto," Hinata said smiling.

"How'd you…? Never mind, I don't want to know," Gaara said.

"Wish them good luck for me," Hinata said.

"You'll see them soon," Gaara said. "They're a special bunch. Both of them are annoying. Naruto pisses me off with his whining and stupidity at Council Meetings."

"Council Meetings? Can anyone come?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Anyone can sit in on them, but only council members can participate," Gaara said.

"I'll make sure to come to the next one," Hinata said.

"You probably won't like them. They're boring," Gaara said.

"I might as well try," Hinata said. She paused, loathing letting go of Gaara. "I should be going now," she said quietly.

"No. Stay," Gaara commanded. Hinata could hear a note of desperation in his voice. "Don't leave."

"I won't," Hinata said.

"Prove it," Gaara hissed. Hinata tilted his head back, her hands on either side of his head. She leaned over, her lips meeting his. They stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking apart. Gaara stood up, his mouth claiming hers.

Hinata gasped as Gaara's mouth savagely attached hers. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth, moving faster than she could react. Hinata eagerly kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

She had never been kissed like this before in her life. Hinata could feel his dark aura, all of her senses on overdrive. His lust and energy were hard to ignore, pouring out of him. She saw that they had been kept inside since the night of the ball. He put his hands on her hips, sliding them down to her thighs. He wrapped his hands around them, pulling her closer to him. Their bodies molded together perfectly, her curves a gentile pressure against his skin. Hinata slid her hands down to his chest, drumming her fingers on his hard muscles.

"Not scared now, are we?" Gaara said sarcastically as they broke apart.

"I trust you," Hinata said simply. Gaara smirked. He moved behind her, his arms around her waist. Hinata could feel his breath on her neck. He slid his hands to her back and began untying her obi. Hinata looked over her shoulder at him as the fabric around her waist began to slacken. There was almost no emotion in her face. She held her arms around her shoulder in an attempt to keep her kimono up. He unwrapped the obi, the long fabric flowing to the ground.

"Gaara, I don't want to… give everything now," she whispered to him. "I'm scared."

"Hinata, I…"

"I know," she whispered, her voice tight.

Gaara closed his eyes. He was about to test his mental restraint more than ever before. He re-tied the obi a couple of times around her waist low at her hips and knotted it messily in the back. "No farther than this," he said. "I promise."Hinata nodded and looked forward, a sign of her trust. Gaara bent his head down to her neck again. She slowly put her arms down, keeping them at her sides.

Gaara picked her up around her waist. Hinata looked around wildly as e carried her over to the large bed. He gently set her down in the middle of it so she was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her. Hinata felt the bed move as Gaara sat down behind her. He gently brushed her hair over one shoulder, making her shiver as his fingers touched the base of her neck. She could feel his breath on her exposed neck, making her shiver.

Hinata closed her eyes ad Gaara's rough hands slid along her shoulder blades, pushing her kimono down her back. It fell gracefully to her waist, allowing Gaara to soak up the sight of her pale skin. The obi kept the bottom half of her kimono together. Gaara slowly unclipped her bra, his movements slow. Hinata felt the air sharp as ice on her exposed skin. Every second all her senses were on high alert.

Gaara threw her bra onto the floor. He grabbed her arm and twisted her around, throwing her onto the bed. He straddled her, her arms snaking their way around her neck. He attacked her neck with his mouth, his body pressing into hers. He paused only to throw his maroon cloak and shirt off, having them carelessly join Hinata's bra on the floor. Hinata moaned as he claimed her soft breast with his mouth, his hand on her unused breast. He flicked her nipple with his tongue, causing her to arch into him.

Hinata ran her fingernails along his back, up to his ripped shoulders. She wrapped her fingers in his red hair, careful not to pull it. Her moans urged him on, music to his ears. It was heaven for him.

Hinata continued to run her nails up and down his back, not breaking his skin. She felt him shiver on top of her, like the way he made her shiver. She heard him growl at her as she continued to run her nails along his spine.

Gaara enjoyed her taste more than any other woman he ever met. It might be because he actually liked, maybe even loved, her. His hands ran up and down her exposed sides, forever imprinting the feel of her bare skin in his mind. His hands slid down to her hips, resting there. She moaned underneath him, adding to his enjoyment.

He slowly moved back up her body, licking and biting her soft skin as his mouth ran up her body. He bit her neck, earning a cry from her. Before she could react, his mouth claimed hers once again, taking her breath away.

Hinata broke away panting. She never felt like this, her mouth tingling from his sweet attacks. The feelings were foreign to her, her body reacting in ways she never imagined. Gaara smirked, pleased with his work. Her lips were slightly swollen from his rough attacks, her neck and breasts also slightly red. Well, no one ever called him gentile.

He lay next to her, her back facing him. His eyes traced the line of her spine. Gaara brushed her hair over her shoulder, earning a sigh from her. Gaara placed a hand on her pale shoulder, running it down the length of her body. It dipped in and out of her curves as he savored the feel of her body. Gaara removed his hand from her and pulled the black comforters over them.

Hinata turned around, burying her head in his chest. Gaara wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He never wanted to let her go. Gaara looked down and discover Hinata was already asleep in his arms.

**Read and Review!!**

**-BlackDolphin13-**


	4. Healing

**Hey everybody!! I got an interesting review about Gaara and Hinata's relationship. This chapter I'm planning on going a little deeper into it. My inspiration for some of the sweet parts was 12 hours of reading Ouran High School Host Club nonstop. It was fun and gave me some great ideas! **

**So, as usual, read and review!! Thanks soooo much to everyone that already did!**

**-BlackDolphin13-**

Chapter Four- Healing

Hinata woke up. She felt something underneath her, almost like a pillow, but…warmer. She looked up and saw Gaara's sleeping face. She smiled, realizing she was in his arms. She propped herself up on her arms, hugging the covers to her exposed chest.

"What are you doing?" Gaara growled surprising her. His arms tightened around her waist. He rolled on top of her, pinning her down on the bed.

"You know, we do have to get up sometimes," Hinata said.

"Not if I have anything to say about this," Gaara said.

"Well, I'm hungry," Hinata said.

"Too bad," Gaara growled, laying down once again and putting his arms tightly around her.

"No seriously," Hinata said. Gaara heard a growling sound coming from her stomach. He roared with laughter as she blushed and clutched her stomach.

"All right, fine," he said. She heard him sigh. Hinata quickly threw the covers off of her before he could change her mind. She easily jumped out of bed and walked over to the window, retying her obi as she went.

Hinata looked out of the window at Suna. The city stretched below her, the people as small as ants. She saw the sections of the city clearly below her. The mansion was on the outskirts of the rich section of Suna, the huge houses lined up neatly in rows. The middle section was small houses put together in a network of streets Hinata was unable to decipher. The poor section was also the marketplace, an assortment of apartment houses and vendor's stalls that Hinata could barely see out of the huge mass that was the poor section.

She felt Gaara's arms around her waist. "Did you ever see your life happening like this?" he asked, his head bent towards her neck.

"I knew that I would be sold for an alliance by my clan. I never expected to find anything else except to be scorned and used. This isn't the life I expected," she said, turning to face him.

"I promise, your clan will have no more to do with your life in Suna," Gaara said.

"Thank you," she whispered, burying her head into his chest.

"This is not what I expected either," Gaara said. "I never thought I'd find someone as purely good as you."

Hinata laughed. "Thank you Gaara," she said smiling. Her stomach growled again.

Gaara smiled as he picked her up bridal-style. He kicked the door open and carried her down the staircase to the sitting room below. He set her down on the couch gently. Hinata looked up as he leaned down to kiss her.

The door opened and Shiki walked in. Gaara and Hinata looked around at the sound of the door. Hinata saw Gaara's face harden and she feared for Shiki. He jerked his head up and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Shiki jumped at the sight of them and practically dropped the tray he was carrying.

"L-l-lord Kazekage, L-lady Hinata," he stammered bowing. Hinata saw Gaara's face was frigid, definitely annoyed at being interrupted. She feared he would hurt Shiki for interrupting them.

"Put that food down," Gaara commanded coldly. "Get another tray." Shiki hurried to obey and scurried out of the room. "What a nuisance," he sighed.

"Gaara, try to be nice," Hinata said.

Gaara pushed her back against the couch, his hands on either side of her head. He straddled her, his head bent towards her lips. He kissed her roughly, their mouths mixing together. Hinata's hands slid around his neck, holding him there.

The door opened as they broke apart. Shiki walked in, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open at seeing the two of them. Gaara stayed where he was, glaring at Shiki. Shiki put the tray on the table and ran out as fast as he could go. Hinata winked at him as he left. Hinata slid out from underneath Gaara and walked over to the table. She picked up the two trays easily and walked back to the couch. She handed one to Gaara, sat down and began eating. Gaara sat down next to her and began to eat also.

"So, when's the next council meeting?" Hinata asked.

"Tomorrow," Gaara said.

"Well, I'll just have to try and go then," Hinata said.

"I'd like that," Gaara said. "It will make them more bearable."

Hinata smiled. "I never was allowed to attend my clan's meetings, so I would like to be able to see the council meetings," she said.

"Why not?" Gaara asked interested.

"Oh, I was never allowed outside of my room after my mother died," Hinata said indifferently.

"What?" Gaara growled menacingly.

"This is good…" Hinata said absent mindedly as she ate the soup on her tray, completely ignoring Gaara.

"Hinata! Are you even listening to me?!" Gaara asked annoyed.

Hinata sighed and put down her spoon as she finished the soup. "Yes, I am."

"Why would they do that?" Gaara asked.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "If you're really interested, talk to Neji nii-san. He knows the whole story because he was still living in the branch clan houses. Word passes easily through there."

"Aren't you curious?" Gaara asked.

"Not really," Hinata answered, lost in thought. "It's not something I want to remember."

"Oh, sorry," Gaara apologized. He felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment. He should have known better. This was the same way he felt about his father.

Hinata noticed Gaara's distress. She sighed. "Now look here, I don't want you feeling all sad now. I was having a nice time, so no sadness, got it?" she asked with a smile.

"How?" Gaara asked, taking Hinata completely by surprise. "How can you go on so happy like that?" he said, looking down at his food.

"Now seriously, what did I just tell you about being sad?" Hinata asked annoyed. "Well, the way I see it is that my past is behind me. If I let it decide my future, I'm not really deciding anything for myself. My life was ruled by the clan. However, my way of thinking isn't something they can just order of me. I have to mold it myself. And besides…" Hinata said as she looked down on Gaara. Gaara looked up and saw that she was still smiling. "I have those I care about. What would happen to them if I gave up or allowed my sorrows to consume me. They would be sad, and it would just make more sadness in the world. I don't want them to be sad the way I was, ever. My teacher, my sister, Neji nii-san, my new friends in Suna…….you…. those are the ones I care about," Hinata finished.

"Hinata that was…." Gaara started to say before the door flew open, revealing the few people Gaara did not want to see right then.

GAARA!! How've you been?!" Naruto yelled, sprinting in the room and giving Gaara a hug from behind.

"Naruto, if you don't get off me right now, I'll tear you apart piece by pathetic piece," Gaara growled at him. Naruto instantly let go and ran to the opposite side of the room in under a second.

"Geeze Gaara…….why'd you have to be so scary?" he whined keeping a safe distance away.

"Yeah, if you keep this up, you'll scare Hinata-chan away," a man with brown hair said as he walked in. "Hi, I'm Kiba," he said enthusiastically.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you," Hinata greeted him. Sasuke walked in after him.

"Hinata-sama, I would like to….apologize for my behavior," Sasuke said, bowing to her.

"You are forgiven, Sasuke-san," Hinata said smiling.

"And these rays of sunshine are Shikamaru and Kankuro," Kiba said introducing the last two to enter.

"I'm bored," the one named Shikamaru said. He sat down in one of the chairs and fell asleep.

"We all know you're bored because Temari left for the Eastern Border," Kiba said smirking. "You've got nothing to _**do**_, if you get what I'm saying," Kiba said as Naruto snickered behind him.

"Kiba, don't talk about my sister like that," Kankuro said. He turned his attention to Hinata. "So, it's nice to finally meet my new sister-in-law," he said to her. "I'm Gaara's brother Kankuro, pleasure to meet ya," he said, kneeling to kiss the top of her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked annoyed.

"Well, Hinata-san has been here two months and all she's had for company is you and those other girls. Personally, I think a brick wall would be better company," Kiba said.

"But most importantly, we have the Eastern Borders to talk about," Sasuke said.

Gaara sighed in annoyance. He leaned back, his arm loosely around Hinata's shoulders. "So what about them? I have Temari there sorting things out."

"Old Yamanaka isn't liking that," Kiba said. "The geezer wanted you to choose the blonde chick, so now he's making trouble with threats of war on the Eastern Border. Temari's trying, but she isn't having any luck sorting this out."

"Wait… you don't mean Suriyuki Yamanaka, the current Leader of the Stone?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, why? You have any ideas?" Naruto asked.

"He loves flowers. Offer a cartload of the rarest flowers in Suna as a gift and he might be more willing to back off," Hinata said thinking.

"You know…. She does have a point……" Shikamaru said without opening his eyes.

"Finally, Gaara found someone actually useful," Kankuro said laughing.

"Shut up," Gaara snapped coldly.

"Well, I should get going. It's been great meeting you all," Hinata said as she left the room.

"Great… we finally get someone smart around here and you make them leave. Good going Kankuro," Sasuke scoffed at him.

Hinata was walking back to her room when she heard some voices coming from around the corner. She looked and saw a group of three girls wearing kimonos that had loose necklines which hung down, exposing their large chests. Their obi's were tied tight, making themselves look thin. Hinata also noticed each one had long hair that hung down to their backs and a lot of makeup. Hinata hid behind the corner behind a huge vase of ferns that his her perfectly.

"Lord Kazekage is sure acting weird," one was saying.

"He hasn't slept with anyone from the harem in two weeks! That's unheard of!"

"I wonder what it is that's bothering him?"

"Did you see the Konoha human he's going to marry?"

"Scrawny girl. She's not that pretty."

"I don't know… all the servants love her…"

"Who cares what the servants think?"

"Well, yes, but they say she's the nicest noble they ever met."

"I wonder if she's really a noble? My brother lived in Konoha when her mother was alive. He said her mother ran away with another man."

"The poor thing!"

"She's not that poor, she's marrying Lord Kazekage!! Any of us would kill for that!"

"We all know Lord Kazekage set the contest up between those human girls for his amusement only. Once they start to grow old, he'll push them aside for a demon woman."

"That's the beauty of this. We live forever, while the human will eventually grow old. She won't last long."

"I heard rumors Lord Kazekage might truly love her."

"Impossible. He doesn't love anyone. We all know this."

"Yes, but… well…. You know the prophecy the old demon Chiyo made at his birth."

"That he will love the only woman he cannot save. Yeah, we all know that story."

"I remember that. I was there. I never forgot the words Chiyo told the Late Kazekage and the crowd that day. She said, _'I see a great time of peace during his reign. His life will be marked by murder, his hands covered in blood. He will choose to love the only woman he cannot save. One comes that will bring peace to this land. The light will come to penetrate the dark as the moon lights the night."_

"That's the old bat being superstitious. No one ever believed her prophecies anyway."

"She was right on most of it. Lord Kazekage did kill his father and many others without even a hint of remorse."

"He's evil, that's for sure. Evil and powerful."

"The poor human, she'll be killed for sure."

"Not that we care. When she dies, he'll still be looking for mistresses. Our job does come with benefits."

"None of us would be here if it didn't"

"Agreed."

"It makes a demon almost feel sorry for the human girl. Lord Kazekage is never gentile."

"The council will want a child before she grows old. Half demons are rare, but the legend is they are stronger than regular pure demons."

"Lord Kazekage won't want that."

"It's no big loss if she dies. It's just another one of his many wives."

"I hope someone will kill her soon. This whole wedding thing is annoying."

"Hey you skanks!! Shut the hell up about Lady Hinata!" someone yelled at them. Hinata quickly looked around to see a servant girl she never met before.

"What do you want? You're just a lowly kitchen maid. We can talk about her as much as we want."

"Not if you want to keep your head. Lord Kazekage won't stand for this."

"You're so sure he loves her," one of them mocked. "He's heartless."

"No one can hate Lady Hinata. She's too nice," the maid said.

"That bitch needs to learn her place," one snarled.

"What's going on here?" a masculine voice asked. Hinata looked quickly once more to see Kiba walking up to the group of girls.

"This kitchen maids needs to learn their place," one said haughtily.

Kiba chuckled. "They're not the ones who need to learn their place. If It had been the Kazekage instead of me hearing you talking he would have ripped your tongues out. Hinata's the real thing, someone he's been looking for and he lives for her. If you have any sense of self-preservation you will not say anything negative of our new little queen, otherwise you'll find your organs ripped out of your bodies. Good day ladies," he said as he walked by them. Hinata was praying he wouldn't turn the corner and discover her hiding and listening to the conversation.

Her luck held as Kiba walked past the hallway she was in. He continued straight ahead of him down his hallway. Hinata waited a few seconds, trying to stop the pounding of her own heart.

"Wha'cha doin'?" a voice asked from behind her. Hinata jumped, falling to her back and scrambling to face the person behind her.

"Jeeze Mari, don't scare me like that," Hinata said as her friend giggled.

"Nah, I'm just foolin' with ya," Mari said smiling. "So, you've been gone for almost a whole day 'talking' to Lord Kazekage."

"Yeah, I've been spending time with him," Hinata said, getting to her feet.

They walked back to Hinata's room in silence. Hinata knew what was coming, but she didn't want to face it just yet.

As soon as Mari shut the door she began. "So, how was he in bed?" she asked, sitting on Hinata's couch.

"Comfy," Hinata said, choosing her words carefully. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down next to her friend.

"Comfy?! That's it! You spen a whole day alone with the most notorious player in Suna and you say he was_ comfy_?!" Mari almost shrieked.

"Calm down Mari, it's not as bad as you think," Hinata said calmly.

"No, seriously, did you sleep with him?" she asked.

Hinata sighed. "In a way, yes."

"Spill girl, come on I'm _dying _here," Mari said.

"I didn't have sex with him like you think. I fell asleep in his arms," Hinata said softly.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming," Mari said.

"Me either," Hinata said smiling.

She heard a knock on the door. Mari jumped up and pretended to be cleaning. "Come in," Hinata called.

Shiki walked in carrying a large black velvet box. Mari looked over and sighed. "Good, now I don't have to pretend to work," she said.

"What's there to pretend, you never work anyway," Shiki said, earning a giggle from Hinata.

"Watch it," Mari warned. "What's that you've got there?"

Shiki walked over and bowed to Hinata. "A present for my Lady, from Lord Kazekage," He said, bowing while offering the box to her with one hand.

"Wow, I wonder what it is?" Mari said, sitting next to Hinata and staring over her shoulder.

"Maybe it's some rare jewels," Shiki said, looking over her other shoulder.

Hinata opened the top of the box. She gasped as she saw a beautiful small silver crown inside. The box was shallow and lined with ivory satin which the crown lay delicately on. Hinata gently picked it up. It was vines of interlocking silver in a pattern she couldn't make out. It had tons of small teardrop diamonds hanging from it and in the center was a small ruby that had a black haze sweeping across it.

"Keep opening it, there's more," Shiki said.

Hinata slid her fingers into the opening for the side of the box facing her. It pulled down, revealing a beautiful necklace with silver roping and encrusted with large diamonds. The diamonds were in a webbing of silver that hung down. If she put it on, the intricate webbing of silver and diamonds would rest right under her collarbone.

Hinata saw that the inside of the box was separated into four layers. She slid the first layer outward, where split and the two sides rested on an angle. Inside the left one was two diamond bracelets tat glinted in the light. She saw that in the other was three pearl bracelets overlapping each other. One had pink and lavender pears, one was regular, and one had black pearls.

Hinata opened the next layer the same way as the first. In this one were earrings. There was a pair of ruby and emerald dangling earrings, a pair of pearl chandelier ones with all colors of pearls on them. She also saw one pair of stud earrings to match each piece of jewelry she already saw. There were two pairs of diamonds earrings, one dangling outline of a butterfly and one dangling bunch of diamonds.

In the layer she opened next were sapphire, emerald, diamond, pearl, amethyst, ruby, and various other different rings.

In the last layer on one side were three ropes of pearls, one pink and lavender and one black pearl necklace. On the other side was a silver necklace with vines of silver hanging down from it with emeralds cut into leaf shapes and small pink diamonds and sapphires cut to look like flowers. In the middle was a large red ruby cut into a flower shape. It was the most beautiful necklace Hinata had ever seen, much less owned.

"Holy shit those are gorgeous," Mari breathed.

"Wow, Lord Kazekage really must like you to give away some of the Subaku jewels," Shiki said.

"He shouldn't have done that," Hinata said quietly.

"Why, what's wrong with them! Don't tell me you like your jewelry bigger than this," Mari warned.

"I don't need these. If it was up to me, I'd sell them and give the money to the people," Hinata said.

"Girl, are you insane," Mari asked.

"Jeeze Hinata, you're the only girl I know that doesn't like it when she is showered with jewels," Shiki said.

"Hey Shiki, get the Kazekage down here so Hinata can thank him properly," Mari said with a smirk.

"On it," Shiki said as he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"No wait! Damn you demons," Hinata muttered.

Mari laughed. "Don't worry Hinata you'll thank us later."

"I doubt it," Hinata muttered.

**Well, I'm going to end it here because I wrote a lot for one chapter. Next chapter is coming soon so read and review if you want to read more!!**

**So, tell me what you think!!**


	5. Sunsets

**Hey everyone reading this fan fic! Hope you've liked it so far, and if you didn't, why are you still reading??**

**Anyway, next chapter is almost all about Gaara and Hinata's pasts. Kinda mushy, kinda cute, it's all there. To recap, Gaara and Hinata are bonding and Gaara gave her a ton of jewelry and other stuff. Why can't this happen in real life? It makes me sad.**

**As usual, read and review!!**

**Thanks to everyone that reads!**

**-BlackDolphin13-**

_Hey Shiki, get the Kazekage down here so Hinata can thank him properly," Mari said with a smirk._

"_On it," Shiki said as he poofed away in a cloud of smoke._

"_No wait! Damn you demons," Hinata muttered. _

_Mari laughed. "Don't worry Hinata you'll thank us later."_

"_I doubt it," Hinata muttered._

Chapter 5-Sunsets

Shiki poofed outside Gaara's rooms. He was always scared when he went to serve the Kazekage, but at this moment he shrugged it off. If someone could do all that for Hinata, the sweetest person in the world, they couldn't be that bad.

He walked in and discovered Gaara was sitting on the floor meditating. Shiki knew it meant death to interrupt, but he sucked his fear in for Lady Hinata.

"Lord Kazekage, Lady Hinata wished to speak with you," Shiki said hurriedly. He wanted to get it all out before he lost his courage.

Gaara cracked one eye open to stare at him. Shiki shivered, scared he made a mistake. "Did you give the box to her?"

"Yes my lord," Shiki said, his confidence returning.

"Leave," Gaara said coldly. Shiki scurried out of the room, thankful to be alive. Hinata would owe him big for this one.

Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand. He was nervous, his heart beating faster than he ever heard it. He appeared outside of her room and knocked on the door. His face was flushed and he was nervous. Inward, Gaara was cursing himself. He never felt like this before.

"Come in," he heard Hinata call out. He walked into her rooms and saw her sitting on the couch in her room. The box of jewelry he gave her was on the table in front of her, completely open.

"Okay, now why did you give me all this?" she asked all business-like. She sat back and crossed her arms, almost glaring at him. Gaara would have been worried he did something wrong, except that she had a smile on her face.

He smirked. "They're a present for you," he said.

Hinata sighed and stood. She walked over to him and threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered. "They're beautiful."

"May I see?" he asked, taking the box and going to set it on the dresser across the room. Hinata followed and stood before the large mirror. Gaara moved behind her. He reached around her and grabbed the silver necklace with flowers hanging down from it. He gently laid it on her neck, where it rested in the hollow of her neck. He gently moved her hair out of the way, earning a small gasp from her. He clasped the necklace and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes, it is very pretty. But its beauty only comes from the one wearing it," Gaara said

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"It's nothing," Gaara said. "Can I show you something?" he asked.

"Sure," Hinata said smiling. Gaara took the necklace off of her, gently placing it back in the box. Hinata closed up the box and left it on her dresser.

Gaara picked her up bridal-style so swiftly Hinata didn't notice until she was in his arms. She giggled as they disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Hinata gasped as the sand cleared. They were on top of Gaara's tower, the highest point in the mansion. It was a small circle with a stone wall around to keep them from falling off. Hinata saw there was a large mattress and tons of pillows, creating almost a bed. There was nothing protecting this place from the elements, so you could see the sunset from there. The sky was a rainbow of brilliant colors, ranging from bright yellow to deep red and every color in between. Gaara gently set her down on the mattress and sat down next to her. His arm wrapped around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"This is where I come to think," Gaara said. "It's my own personal sanctuary."

"It's so beautiful," Hinata said, staring at the sunset.

"You're the first person I showed this place to," Gaara said.

"Well then, that makes this special," Hinata said smiling.

Gaara smiled too. "I guess so then," he said. "Hey, Hinata…"

"Yes," she answered.

"Will you tell me about your life back in Konoha?" Gaara asked. He felt her stiffen in his grasp.

"It's not a good story," she said.

"I still want to hear it," Gaara said.

"All right," Hinata agreed. "But in exchange I get to hear your past."

"Deal," Gaara said.

"Well, I guess I should start with the Hyuga clan. There are two parts, the main branch and the branch houses. The main branch is only the eldest children of the eldest children and is used to keep the bloodline pure. The branch houses are to protect the man branch no matter what. In a way, they are suppose to be servants."

"My past starts with my parents. My father was deeply in love with my mother, but she had many lovers besides him. When I was born, it was rumored I wasn't even his child. However, that was proved to be false and I am Hiashi's daughter, unfortunately. When I was still a small child, my mother fell in love with a demon man. They plotted and managed to escape together."

"As the heir to the clan, I was locked in a golden cage. I could never leave the compound and I was not allowed to be seen by anyone outside of the clan. When my mother left, my father locked me in a small room in the back of the main house. I was forbidden to leave and only a few servants were permitted to bring me food. Apparently the branch houses thought that my father was so in love with my mother that he didn't want to see me or even have me live, because I look exactly like her."

"My mother felt guilty for leaving me with the Hyugas. So she and her demon lover thought of a plan to rescue me. They were caught and her lover was killed on sight. She was captured and sentenced to die for betraying the clan. They killed her and I was kept locked in the back of the mansion." Hinata said. "You'll have to ask Neji ni-san for any information outside of what I told you because he knows more than me."

"So this is your first time seeing the outside world," Gaara said. She nodded.

"Now it's your turn," Hinata said.

"I don't want to scare you away," he said.

"You won't," she promised.

"Well, to start, my mother died in childbirth, causing my father to hate me. My father sent assassins for me ever since the age of six. My uncle was supposed to be my caretaker, but he tried to kill me out of grief for his older sister. I killed him and all the assassins my father sent for me. Then, I killed my father and took over Suna. I've lived for hundreds of years and I've killed thousands of people," he said. "Now let me ask you, do I scare you yet?" he asked coldly.

Hinata sighed. "No, and would you stop being so gloomy all the time, it's driving me nuts."

Gaara roared with laughter. "You're the only person who can be so honest with me. I would have killed anyone else by now."

"Glad to know I'm special," Hinata said sarcastically. She snuggled into Gaara more. "I'm tired…." She said sleepily.

"Sleep Hinata," Gaara whispered, kissing her on the top of her head. He looked down and saw she was already asleep.

Without a sound, Gaara picked her up and transported into her room. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in, trying not to wake her.

"Goodnight Hinata," he whispered. As Gaara closed the door, he knew it was time to speak with the Hyuga guard she brought along.

Gaara was sitting in the bottom part of his rooms when he heard the door open. Neji walked in, no emotion showing on his face.

"You wished to see me," he said coldly.

"Yes, sit," Gaara commanded, gesturing to the seat across the table from him.

Neji sat and continued to glare at Gaara. "Well, what do you want?" he asked harshly.

Gaara chuckled. "Why so mean, Hyuga? Scared?" he taunted.

"Not in the least," Neji said smoothly. True to his word, Gaara could not sense a hint of fear in him. "Now let's cut the crap. I know you called me here for something more important than just to talk."

"Correct. I want you to tell me about the Hyuga clan," Gaara said. Neji's looked shocked.

"You want me to tell you about the clan? Why?" he asked surprised.

"I want to protect Hinata," Gaara said simply. Neji surveyed him suspiciously.

"I have no doubt to your choice in her, but to be frank, I don't trust you with my cousin," Neji said.

"And why is that?" Gaara asked angrily.

"Why would a demon freely choose a human? Besides, Hinata is too kind for a person like you," Neji said.

"What makes your opinion so important?" Gaara sneered.

"I am Hinata's protector and servant assigned to her from the moment of her birth. It is my job to protect and care for her," Neji said. "I simply do not wish to put my cousin in the hands of someone who will hurt her."

"Ahhh, I see…. Well Neji, to put your doubts to rest, I truly am beginning to fall in love with Hinata," Gaara said. "Her kindness and loyalty is something I never was able to see in another person. She is the first person other than myself that I wish to protect."

Neji chuckled. "Yeah, she really is special," he mused.

"Well then, do we have an alliance?" Gaara asked.

"I believe so," Neji said. He smirked and Gaara found himself smirking back. "So what do you wish to know?"

"How can I best protect her?" Gaara said. "And who to protect her from."

"Lord Kazekage, listen carefully. Hinata is safe and happy, happier than I have ever seen her. To keep her this way, you must keep her away from her father Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi is the source of all her pain and sorrow," Neji said.

"What can you tell me of her life?" Gaara asked.

"Well, I'm guessing Hinata told you the basics. What she did not emphasize is that the Hiashi locked her in her room for almost ten years without seeing the outside world," Neji said grimly.

"Ten years?" Gaara said shocked.

"Yes. Her younger sister Hanabi has been named the Heiress of the clan now that Hinata has been chosen to marry you," Neji said. "Hanabi and Hinata are inseparable. They are different as night and day, yet they both love and care for each other. Hanabi always was with her sister every chance she could get. Hinata loved Hanabi and Hanabi became her only weakness."

"Go on," Gaara said.

"Hinata will want to invite Hanabi to her wedding. Be warned, Hiashi will use it as an excuse to come as well. You must never let him near Hinata. He will only cause her more sorrow," Neji said.

"What else can you tell me?" Gaara said.

"I am bound by the main branch to never reveal their deepest secrets. But also, never allow her out of your sight. Hiashi did not send Hinata here just to leave her alone. It will be months, maybe even years, but he will have a plan. He wants more power," Neji said.

"When the time comes, we'll be ready," Gaara vowed.

"Lord Kazekage, may I ask you a question?" Neji said.

"Yes?" Gaara asked curious.

"Since I will be staying here, I would like to join your army. It is a shame to do nothing when I could be of use," he said.

Gaara was surprised. "How interesting…. I see no problem in you joining. But you will be put in the lower ranks," Gaara said.

Neji smirked. "I know, but I do not intend to stay in the lower ranks for long."

"How so?" Gaara asked intrigued.

"I was the commander of the Hyuga forces back in Konoha. Trust me, it will not take long," Neji said.

"Good. One of my commanders will be retiring soon and I need someone to fill his place. Would you be interested?" Gaara asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Neji said.

Gaara smirked. "I see…. So, will you also be serving me now that I am to marry Hinata?" he asked.

Neji sighed. "Yes, I will be bound to do so."

"Just out of curiosity, who would Hinata have married in my place?" Gaara asked curious.

"Hiashi wanted her to marry me," Neji said. "That was I would be running the clan."

"And what do you think of this?" Gaara asked menacingly. He needed to know of any competition he might have.

Neji laughed. "It is not what you are thinking. Hinata is like a sister to me, but she knows where my heart lies," he said.

"Good," Gaara said smoothly. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Kazekage," Neji said before leaving.

Hinata was sitting in a room inside the mansion waiting for the council meeting to begin. The room was a small two floor square with a balcony overlooking a table in the center of the lower level. All around the walls on the top floor were rows of chairs that were facing the table, with a large hole in the middle. On the bottom level were more comfy mats and cushions for the nobles. Apparently the servants and commoners sat in the upper floors.

Hinata was on the bottom floor in the front row, seated on numerous cushions. Mari was sitting next to her, there only because Hinata let her. Hinata needed someone to explain things to her.

The meeting had gone on for a while now. They were talking about trade routes to the Lightning country and how caravans had to pass through the Stone Country. Bandits in the stone were attacking Suna caravans, causing higher prices and a pain in the ass for Gaara. Barely any goods made it to the Lightning, and both countries were suffering because of it.

Hinata shifted in her seat. She was purposely across the table from Gaara so he was facing her. She had a sneaky suspicion he had a servant seat her there so he could see her throughout the meeting, even at the boring parts. She could tell he was drifting off into dreamland.

"We will now adjourn for half an hour," Sasuke announced. He was the council leader, in charge of the meetings and proceedings. However, It was Gaara whose word was the final one, and the deciding factor.

Gaara walked over and sat down next to her as the nobles started to leave. "Well, just as boring as I said," he greeted her.

Hinata smiled. "Oh, it's not that bad. You just can't see the answers clearly to the problem at hand," she said.

Gaara chuckled. "Ever surprising me, eh Hinata?" he said.

"Well, what about taking a new route?" she suggested.

"I've had my best analysts and thinkers trying to solve this problem and the best answer I got is from my own wife. Who didn't even live in Suna for all her life," Gaara groaned. "You should be on the council."

"I use to give Neji advice when he was on the Hyuga council in Konoha," Hinata said. "In a way, I governed the Hyuga through Neji."

Gaara sighed. "The wedding is scheduled for a month from now," he said quietly.

"Finally," Hinata said surprising him. "I wondered how long I would have to wait to send out the invitations."

"We'll go over the details later," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "For now, I have a blonde idiot and an emo playboy to deal with."

Hinata giggled. "I wish you luck with that," she said smiling

Gaara smiled. "That make it all the better."

**Whew, sorry that took a while!! I had writer's block for a few parts, so I kinda BSed some of it. Anyway, the next chapter is right before their wedding, so keep reading.**

**Please review!!**


	6. Preparing for the Day

**Hi all the people reading this. Well, chapter 6. Wow, this is the first story I have 6 chapters for!! I'm so excited, it's my longest story yet. And I'm not even halfway done. **

**Anyway, this chapter is all about preparing for Gaara and Hinata's wedding. Hiashi finally makes his big appearance and Gaara finds out even more about Hinata. Two weeks passed since the last chapter. Neji has been promoted to captain in Gaara's army because of his supreme fighting skill. He's not commander yet, but he's going through the tests to become a commander. Oh, and Shikamaru is the head commander of Gaara's army. **

**I want to see if I can get 15 more reviews. Can you all help??**

**Anyway, as usual, read and review!!**

Chapter 6- Preparing for the Day

Hinata sighed as she woke up. Gaara's arms were around her waist and her head rested on his chest. She was in his room, once again. Not surprisingly, Hinata found that she spent most of her time with him there. His room was the only place no servants went, so they were completely alone.

Hinata's stomach was full of butterflies today. It was the day Hanabi would arrive in Suna for Hinata's wedding. She wrote Hinata a week ago that she would be coming early to spend time with her sister before then. Both of them knew that they would probably never see each other after that time. Hiashi would make sure of it. In a way, Hinata was proud of her younger sister. Years ago when Hanabi had been named the heir over Hinata, they both knew why. Where Hinata was kind and caring, Hanabi was outspoken and fierce. It was no that she was mean, oh no, she was just more outspoken than her shy sister. Hinata was more of a politician, where Hanabi was more of a warrior.

No matter how you looked at their relationship, the two sisters loved each other.

However, Hinata wasn't the only Hyuga worried about Hanabi's arrival.

Hinata stood on the stairs leading up to the Kazekage's mansion. She was waiting anxiously, Neji at her side. Gaara was in a meeting that would end any time now, then her was coming down as fast as he could. Gaara took Neji's warning about Hiashi Hyuga very seriously. He planned never to let the Hyuga leader out of his sight for even a second while Hiashi was in Suna. For this to work, Gaara was thankful to have Neji on his side. The Hyuga genius was a supreme asset to him.

Hinata's heard sped up as a large carriage came through the gates. She was afraid of seeing her father again.

Neji was standing next to Hinata and there were some servants tending to the flowers and plants that lined the driveway. Neji could tell they were all listening close, wanting to see what would happen to their precious Lady. Neji had heard the soldiers talking. His frail cousin had become a rallying point for all those in the service of nobles. She reminded them that there was good even in the vastly hated nobility.

The carriage pulled up to the bottom of the steps. The door opened and everyone held their breath.

"HINATA!!" a voice cried out. A brown streak flew out of the doors and up the steps, promptly tackling the Hinata on impact. Hinata took a step backwards, trying to steady herself as Hanabi started to choke her in a huge hug. Neji and Hinata were both laughing as Hanabi started a long rant. "Oh my god, Hinata! I've missed you so much! I can't believe you're getting married soon…

"Hanabi, let Hinata breath," Neji said laughing. Hanabi simply glared at him, although she released the chokehold on her sister.

"Hanabi. Hinata, stop this useless frivolity," a cold voice rang out. Everyone turned to see an older man with milky Hyuga eyes and a traveling kimono. He had an aura of darkness around him, not so different from a powerful demon. He glared at his two children.

"Father," Hinata squeaked as she bowed to him.

"I see you haven't changed. I hoped marriage would put a backbone in you. I see I was mistaken," he said coldly.

"Father, what you see and what you know are two different things," Hinata said meekly.

"You dare question me girl!" he roared, raising a hand to strike her. Neji held Hanabi back, knowing there was nothing he could do against the clan leader.

A strong hand caught Hiashi's before he could touch Hinata. Hiashi turned to see Gaara's emotionless face glaring at his own. Gaara's grip was crushing Hiashi's wrist.

"Don't you dare," Gaara growled at him. Hiashi was filled with fear at the dark aura coming from this demon. With his eyes, Hiashi could see blood and death everywhere around this one. The Kazekage truly was someone to fear.

Gaara let go of Hiashi's hand. He already hated Hiashi and they hadn't even met yet. Gaara stood behind Hinata, gently wrapping his arms around her, one around her shoulders and one around her waist. He bent his hear slightly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'll warn you now Hyuga. Do not harm what is mine," he said icily. He could see the Hyuga stiffen. This man was wise to fear him.

"Hinata is my daughter, Lord Kazekage. As so, I am entitled to treat her as I wish," Hiashi said.

"That is where you are mistaken, Lord Hyuga. Hinata is mine and has been since you signed the agreement to give her to me," Gaara said.

"But she is still…" Hiashi started to protest.

"If you wish to _**live**_ Hyuga you will not anger me," Gaara said, an edge to his voice.

"Gaara, no," Hinata said quietly, earning her a glare from her father.

"You wish me not to hurt him?" Gaara asked amused.

"Please don't do anything rash," she almost whispered.

Gaara sighed. "Thank your daughter's generosity. I will only allow your action to go unnoticed because Hinata wishes so. Be warned, if this happens again there will be consequences," he said dangerously.

Hiashi sensed the threat. He knew this demon would not hesitate to kill him right there. "As you wish, Lord Kazekage," he said bowing.

"Good," Gaara said. He let go of Hinata and led her inside, an arm securely around her waist. Hanabi and Neji followed, not saying a word.

A wheelbarrow of plants rolled into Hiashi, knocking him over. "Sorry sir," the gardener said.

"Watch where you're going," Hiashi said haughtily as he picked himself up and brushed some dirt from his robes. When he went inside, he noticed all the servants had evil smiled and glared at him.

A butler passed in front of him, carrying a tray of soup. The butler accidentally leaned the soup too far over and dumped it all down the front of Hiashi's robes. Without a word, the butler left a stunned Hiashi standing in the front hall.

"Damn servants," Hiashi muttered. He had a feeling this was going to be a very unpleasant visit.

Gaara led them into a small lounge room that was near his rom. It was situated away from the rest of the castle to give him and his guests some privacy. He turned to Hanabi.

"Welcome. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I am Subaku no Gaara," Gaara said, bowing to Hanabi.

"Hyuga Hanabi. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Hanabi said, shaking Gaara's hand. She was unafraid of him and Gaara could tell she obviously cared for her sister. Gaara knew he and this girl would get along.

"My apologies for what happened, Miss Hyuga," Gaara said.

"Bah," Hanabi spat. "That bastard had it coming to him for all the shit he put my nee-san through," Hanabi said. Gaara laughed. He knew he liked this girl.

"Please sit," he said, gesturing towards two couches opposite from each other. Gaara sat, putting his arm around Hinata's shoulders. He noticed Hanabi and Neji did the same thing opposite them. This was very interesting.

"Well, I'm glad we get to talk. Hinata has told me so much about you," Hanabi said.

"Yes, the same goes for you," Gaara said.

Hanabi laughed. "My onee-san always exaggerates things," she said. "So, you two are doing well I see."

"Yes, very," Gaara said smoothly.

"So Hinata, you're finally in love," Hanabi said softly.

"Yes imotoo-san," Hinata replied.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! Finally something good in your life," Hanabi said.

Hinata laughed. "My life was not that bad," she said. Both Neji and Hanabi looked at her like she was crazy.

"Is there something in the water here that I should know about?" Hanabi asked.

"No," Neji said smiling.

"So Neji, what will you be doing now?" Gaara asked.

Neji sighed. "I will stay here by the order of Lord Hiashi for six more months after the wedding. Once that time is up I will return to Konoha," he said.

"Neji and Hanabi have been betrothed for almost three years now," Hinata said softly.

"I see," Gaara said.

"Well, so what will Neji do while you and Hinata have luvy duvy alone time," Hanabi said smirking.

"Hanabi!" Hinata said indignantly.

"I have joined the Land of Wind army and I will be taking the Commander Test to be on the council. If I pass, then I will become a senior commander," Neji said.

"What!" Hanabi said. "But what about Konoha?"

"I will return when my task is complete," Neji said.

"Good," Hanabi said in relief.

"Neji has been a great asset to me. I promise to return him unharmed," Gaara said smiling.

Hanabi smiled back. "You'd better. And Hinata had better be fine too,"

"Can I talk to my sister alone?" Hinata asked. Gaara nodded. He knew Hinata would probably never see her sister again after the marriage took place. She wanted to spend as much time with her sister as possible.

"Sure," Gaara said. He kissed her on the head before letting go. They left, their arms linked by old friends.

"So, why didn't you stop the bastard from touching Hinata?" Gaara asked coldly.

Neji sighed. He reached behind his head and untied his leaf symbol. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he saw a demon sealing symbol on his forehead. He could see the chakra coming from it in small waves. This was a fairly simple sealing jutsu, although it was never meant to be used on a human.

"A sealing jutsu on a human… it's unnatural," Gaara said.

"The main branch brands everyone in the branch houses with this seal. If we disobey, they can destroy us in an instant," Neji said.

"Is it possible to break the seal?" Gaara asked.

"The main branch knows how to break the seal. They also know when any seals on other Hyugas are broken," Neji said.

Gaara leaned across the table and put his hand to Neji's forehead. He could feel the seal was weak, and breakable. "I could break the seal," he murmured.

"You could?" Neji asked in shock.

"I might," Gaara said carefully, leaning back. "But you would have to do something for me."

"Anything," Neji said eagerly.

"Swear allegiance to me," Gaara said.

"As you wish," Neji said. "But why?"

"I need you to protect Hinata. Also, you're an excellent commander and officer. Having you loyal to me would decrease the chances of any dissent within the army. There are rumors one of the generals will move to overtake me as the Kazekage. If that happens, I need as many loyal soldiers as I can get," Gaara said.

"You want me to spy on the other commanders?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"Yes. You will not betray me for Hinata's sake. That much I know," Gaara said

Neji smirked. "You definitely know me too well, Lord Kazekage. If I might make a suggestion, use Hinata as a rallying point for the soldier's loyalty. She is well-loved by all the citizens and servants for her kindness."

"Hmm…" Gaara thought. "You have a point."

"Of course I do," Neji said smirking. "The seal is used to hold my Byakugan, a demon trait the Hyugas possess. Wait until the test and then you can see a demonstration of its true power."

"I have heard of it," Gaara said. "I can't wait to see it in action."

Hanabi and Hinata were in Gaara's smaller meeting room, waiting to see how Neji's Commander Test would turn out. They were all sitting around a large mahogany table in a smaller room that had a large gold fireplace, making the room warm and inviting. Gaara was at the head of the table, seated in a high backed, almost throne-like chair. Hinata sat on his right, the seat of power. It showed she was his advisor in this meeting. Hanabi sat on Gaara's left as a guest, watching Neji, who was next to her. Shikamaru was across from him and a shoji board was in between them. Beyond sat the rest of Gaara's council, Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, and Sasuke. Everyone was quiet, watching the two seated at the board.

"Begin," Gaara said.

Hinata and Hanabi both blinked as Neji closed his eyes. Hanabi's veins popped out of the sides of her eyes as small circles appeared in them. Hinata's remained normal. When Neji opened his eyes, Gaara saw they looked the same as Hanabi's.

Shikamaru looked bores as he moved the first piece. Gaara watched Neji's eyes, interested. So this was the Byakugan he had heard so much about.

The game continued. Neji gained the upper hand quickly, much to Shikamaru's disappointment. He became frustrated quickly when Neji claimed a valuable piece. Gaara knew Shikamaru could think almost 200 moves in advance, but every time he tried to make a trap, Neji would see it. Gaara was beginning to wonder what the Byakugan really was.

Finally the unthinkable happened. Neji beat Shikamaru, Gaara's Head Commander.

"What did you see?" Hanabi asked Hinata when it was all over, breaking the silence.

"Exactly what I was supposed to," Hinata said smiling.

"Dammit!" Neji and Hanabi both said at the same time. "We both saw me losing this game," Neji said.

"Well, you both need to work on your byakugan," Hinata said.

"Explain," Shikamaru said.

Neji sighed. "The byakugan reads other's minds. It was hard, Shikamaru. I had to fight you two hundred moves ahead of where I was. Some rare legends tell that true byakugan users can see into the future with it."

"Hinata can. So can me and Neji, but half of the time we're wrong. Hinata never is," Hanabi said.

"I had a lot of time to meditate and control my byakugan," Hinata said.

"So on a battlefield, you can read the enemy's mind and predict their moves before they do anything?" Shikamaru asked eagerly.

"Yes," Neji said.

"You'd be perfect," Gaara said. "Neji will be the new commander of the 3rd division."

"This will definitely improve our defenses," Sasuke said quietly.

"Perfect," Gaara said. "Congratulations Neji."

"Thank you Lord Kazekage," Neji said.

"Don't forget out agreement," Gaara said quietly as they left. Hinata and Hanabi didn't hear him.

"I didn't," Neji said grimly.

**OMG it's done!!**

**Sneak peak next chapter- finally the big day!!**

**What does Hiashi have up his sleeve? And how will the clan react when Neji's seal is broken?**

**All good answers will be given in the next chapter!!**

**Thanks to all who read and a big hug to those who reviewed!! **


	7. The Big Day

**Okay, chapter 7 is coming up. I can't believe it, 7 chapters!! As promised this is the wedding chapter, so im so exited!! The plan is to make it a mixture of eastern and western-style weddings, so some ideas are from each culture.**

**I put out a plea for 15 reviews last chapter. However, I am sad to say I only got 10 reviews. While this did kinda make me not so happy, the reviews I did get were really good. So as a present to those who did review I have an extra-long chapter for you!!**

**Special thanks to:**

**midnight blue 08****KagomeMarie BluEbErRy-ChAn HayleeRox5**

**LaClem0516 ****HeartBrokenHinata gaahinafaninuyasha mekoinlove**

**You guys/girls rock!! XD**

**Read, review, and enjoy!!**

**-BlackDolphin13-**

Chapter 7

The Big Day

Hinata sat in her room, waiting for Mari to bring her a plate of food from the small kitchen area it was being heated up at. Sakura was inside Hinata's closet, noisily picking out a dress for the party tonight. Shiki was taking a break on one of the chairs, fast asleep. Naruto was arguing with Sakura and Hanabi was sitting next to Hinata.

"So Hinata, there's nine days until your wedding. Can you guess what you'll be getting today?" Sakura asked mischievously.

"No, what?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Silly! Today you start getting your Yui-no," Mari said excitedly.

"What's that?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh, I forgot humans don't have it. Well, traditionally a demon gives his bride nine presents, one every nine days before the wedding," Mari said.

"Why nine?" Hanabi asked.

"Nine is a lucky number," Shiki said.

There was a knock on the door. Shiki got up and opened it, revealing Gaara carrying a wooden box. "Told you," Mari said with a smirk. Sakura and Naruto came out of the closet and gathered around Hinata to see her first present. Knowing Gaara, it would be something big and glamorous.

Gaara came in and knelt before Hinata, the large box balanced on his knee. "For you," he said smiling.

Hinata undid the small latch on the box and opened it up. She gasped when she saw what was inside. Inside were four closed fans and the box was lined with velvet. The one farthest to the left was solid gold. Hinata picked it up and opened it with a snap, revealing the intricate gold webbing inside. Beads were sewed into the webbing, creating a glittering flower pattern. The beads were real jewels, Hinata could see.

She closed the fan and carefully laid it back on the deep purple velvet in the box. The next fan was solid silver, almost the same as the gold one. It also had a pattern of jewel flowers on it in blues and purples. The handle of the fan had blue flowers etched into it.

The next one she picked up was solid black wood and black silk. On the top was some puffy black silk. There was no design on it.

The final fan was the most special to her. It was a dark wood inlaid with a lighter wood flower design on the handle. She clicked it open, revealing a paper inside with all color flowers painted on in opaque water colors. She could tell instantly that Gaara made it for her.

"Oh my," she said breathless.

"Do you like it?" Gaara asked uncertain.

She smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. Naruto and Shiki wolf whistled at the two of them. Gaara smirked as they broke away.

"If that is the thanks I get, I could get use to this," he said smirking, laying the box on her table. "Well, I must get going to another meeting," he said, standing. He gently kissed her on the forehead. "I will see you later," he whispered to her. Hinata felt completely dazed as he left.

Gaara awoke the next day, Hinata's head resting gently on his bare chest. She was in his bed, sleeping quietly. He smiled, knowing she would like the gift he would give her today. He smirked. It was almost funny the way she didn't want any gifts, yet he had to give her nine. He had the perfect gifts planned for her.

Hinata stirred, her small breath gently tickling him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning," he said, kissing her on the lips.

Hinata groaned. Gaara laughed. "Another day, another gift," he said. She groaned again.

"I don't like it when you spoil me," she scowled.

"I doubt it will change you," he said.

Hinata sighed as she sat up and got out of bed. She shivered, a draft getting to her. She felt a presence around her shoulders and she realized Gaara had put a blanket around her, his arms securely wrapped around her shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No need to thank," Gaara said smoothly. "Now go get dressed and I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Hinata met him a few moments later outside of her room. He led her through the grounds to the stables. Hinata knew what her next gift was. "You didn't," she said horrified.

Gaara smirked as he led her inside the stables. He stopped in front of a stall near the back. Inside was the most beautiful pure white horse Hinata had ever seen. Its head was leaning over the door of the stall, it's deep black eyes staring into Hinata. "For you," Gaara whispered into her ear. Dazed, Hinata walked up to the horse slowly. It stretched its muzzle out to greet her, and she proceeded to stroke its forehead.

Gaara left her for a second and walked over to the next stall. Inside was a horse as black as night. Its ears were laid back and it gave off an aura of evil.

"_Lord Kazekage," _the horse's voice rang out in his head.

"Kira my friend. How are you?" Gaara asked him.

"_Well, I see you found someone for my mate," _Kira spoke inside his head. He cocked his head to the side. _"Your mate, I presume?"_

"_You are correct," _Gaara thought to Kira. The horse snorted.

"_Finally. It's been years since you challenged me as a little boy. I remember it well, you were the only one to ever stay on my back."_

"_And you had to bow to me," _Gaara thought.

"_Yes, true. And good for me. You've been a kind master."_

"_Well, I'm glad to hear it. What does Hana think of my fiancée?" _Gaara asked

"_Hana approves,"_ Kira said. _"It is odd you chose this human to be your mate. She has an odd aura around her. Not pure human, but not demon either."_

"_Explain," _Gaara commanded coldly.

"_She feels as old as time itself, yet she is definitely human. It is interesting you of all people should have this mate," _Kira said.

"_She and I share similar pasts,"_ Gaara said.

"_I see," _Kira mused. _"So my mate is to be a wedding gift. A fine gift the Queen of the Land Runner clan will make!" _Kira thought.

"_A demon horse queen as a present for the new Demon Queen. How ironic," _Gaara mused.

"_Agreed. However, our mates seem to like each other, so this shouldn't be too bad."_

"_Hinata is the kindest person I have ever met. Hana will be well cared for."_

"_Lord Kazekage, our fates are in your hands, master."_

Hinata sat alone in her room early in the morning. It was the big day, the morning of her wedding.

She was numb, her body frozen with shock. She liked Gaara, maybe even loved him, but today….

Her life would be his forever.

Could she trust him with it?

No, Hinata thought, shaking her head. Gaara would be a good husband, caring for her always. He had already showed his devotion to her with his Yui-no gifts. Hinata reviewed the list and it made her shudder to think of the extravagance he used on her gifts.

The fans came the first day. The second day he gave her Hana, her new horse. The third day a gold chest was delivered to her room. It was practically overflowing with jewels, gold and silver. Hinata was in shock he would give her so much wealth. The fourth day was twenty new kimonos, beautifully decorated and designed the work of true craftsmen. The fifth day he gave her a library of her own. Hinata loved the three floors of books she could read at her leisure. Books were one thing she missed from Konoha. Hinata suspected Hanabi's influence in this gift. The sixth day he gave her a smaller wooden bookshelf and dresser he built by hand. Hinata treasured the gifts he made more than the gold and jewels he gave her. The seventh day was another twenty western-style dresses that were becoming popular in court. For the eight day, he gave her a greenhouse, complete with plants from Konoha. It reminded Hinata so much of her mother's garden that she started to cry. The final present he gave to her was the traditional pure white obi, a symbol of faith and pureness.

Hanabi, Sakura, and a few servants and dressmakers walked in. Hinata sighed, knowing the fitting would take forever.

She had a funny feeling this would not end well. Her byakugan was telling her this day would end in sorrow. It was weird, her byakugan had never lied to her before.

And she doubted it would start now.

Gaara was standing on the steps to his throne in the Grand Throne room, waiting for this wedding to start. Behind him sat all the nobles from Suna and the lands he conquered. Standing along the walls was every servant from the mansion and numerous commoners lined up out the door, waiting for a chance to glimpse their new Queen. Gaara knew they all came to show their support and respect for Hinata, simply because word of her kindness traveled fast in the city, creating a love in the lower classes and hope for the poor.

He sighed once again. "Hey Gaara, not getting cold nuts, are you?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Naruto was his best man and stood to Gaara's right, where the rest of the council, both old and new, sat on chairs overlooking the crowd. Behind Gaara was Sarutobi, the ancient demon conducting the ceremony. He was one of the Sages, powerful demons that were over 1,000 years old. Sarutobi was known for being a kind person. The other sages were Chiyo, a fortune teller said to be out of her mind, and the three Sanin. Sarutobi was the only sage present, but Hinata had told him Tsunade came in disguise since most of the council hated her.

Across from Gaara were Hinata's bridesmaids. Hanabi was the maid of honor, so she was first in line. Behind her stood Sakura and Mari, Hinata's friends. There were no other bridesmaids, partly because Hinata didn't know anyone else and partly because the other nobles were all vying for those spots.

Gaara thought back to how he had made the mistake of trying to enter the kitchens that morning. He opened the door to find mass chaos and hysteria. Servants were running in all directions trying to prepare the food, some were using the pots and pans to check their attire, and Lei was trying to shout orders over the rabble. Gaara quickly left, knowing Lei would have the cake and the food ready in time. He hoped.

Gaara heard Sarutobi mumbling some curse. The music started up and everyone shifted to look at the two large front doors.

His breath went away as he looked at Hinata entering the hall. It was hard to remember how to breathe. She was beautiful, wearing a pure white plain kimono that slanted to the side, revealing layers of chiffon and ruffles underneath near her feet. The obi was the one he gave her and hair was piled up in a messy bun with chopsticks. A long lace veil was on her head and fell down her back, trailing slightly along the floor. She had a slight smile and her skin glowed like the moon. Neji was escorting her up to Gaara, her hand rested lightly on his arm as they walked.

Hinata walked up the steps to stand at his side. He gently held her hand, never taking his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. They sat down together on a small bench set up for them. There was a small deep red table with three cups on it and a sake bottle.

"We are gathered here today to bond this human and this young tyrannical overlord in marriage," Sarutobi started the ceremony. Everyone sweat-dropped. "Moving on, does anyone object this union? Keep in mind if any of you speak out at this point, Gaara will personally rip your private areas out and boil you in hot oil until your screams echo in the mansion as a warning to all. No? Didn't think so," he said. Gaara saw Hinata was trying to keep from laughing. He smiled, glad Sarutobi was the sage here. He would make this interesting.

"Now, on with the ceremony. Do you Subaku no Gaara swear to take care of this woman in sickness and health, for better or for worse? Do you swear to keep your dick in your own pants this time around and not knock up some whore in a dirty bar for the MILLIONTH TIME!!"

"I swear," Gaara vowed.

"Oh shit, here we go again," Sarutobi sighed. "Hyuga Hinata, do you swear to love this man in sickness in health, for better or for worse? Do you promise to stay with him, because you're the only hope for all the poor bastards of this world that have no future?"

"I swear," Hinata vowed, not laughing one bit.

"Finally someone with more brains than boobs at one of these… never mind," Sarutobi said looking at her. Hinata blushed and Gaara growled at him.

"Okay, let's go on to the next part. Gaara, get up off your lazy ass and pour the sake." Yep, Sarutobi was a piece of work. Gaara smirked as he poured the first cup of sake. "The san-san-kudo is the exchange of booze, signifying it's okay to get drunk after you're married, as long as it's with your significant other." Gaara just sighed and took a drink from the cup before passing it to Hinata. She gently took the cup from him and took a drink.

"The first cup is a promise of faith to each other," Sarutobi said, no joke this time. Gaara poured the next cup and took a drink, passing it to Hinata. She also took a drink.

"The second cup is a promise of love to each other," Sarutobi said.

They did the same with the last cup. "The third cup is a promise to be together until death do you part," Sarutobi said seriously. He looked at Gaara, sadness in his face. Gaara refused to think what was going through his mind. Hinata was a human. He was a demon. He would outlive her by thousands of years, if he was lucky.

They both stood as two servants ran out to remove the bench and chair before anyone noticed. He took both her hands in his. Hinata's breath caught in her chest looking up at the demon in front of her. His head was bent almost to her face, his blood red hair hanging over his eyes. He had never looked better to her. She gasped as he pulled her towards her, so their bodies were almost touching.

"I promise to protect you from everything," he vowed. He knelt down on one knee, holding her hands in his. "Can you trust me?"

Hinata laughed. Everyone smiled as she bent down and kissed Gaara on the forehead. "Of course silly!" she said smiling.

"With that, I am incredibly happy to tell you two lovebirds it's time to exchange the rings," Sarutobi said. Gaara slid a plain gold ring on Hinata's finger and she did the same to him. "I now pronounce the lovely lady and this idiotic moron womanizer married. You may kiss the bride."

Gaara roared inside as he kissed Hinata. The room erupted with cheering as they broke apart. Hinata blushed slightly, her eyes full of happiness. Gaara smirked as he offered her his arm, leading her up to the throne. It was a huge couch built into the wall arrayed with pillows and on a small dais. Fine silks and cloth hung down, which Gaara brushed aside for Hinata. They sat down together and Gaara proceeded to lay on his back, his head in Hinata's lap, his feet dangling over the armrest. Hinata stroked his hair, calming his nerves. Sarutobi approached them with a large silver crown in hand. He laid it on Hinata's head and a large golden one on Gaara's.

"I crown you Lord and Lady Kazekage, the rulers of the Land of Wind," he said as the crowd cheered.

One by one, every person in the room lined up to offer their congratulations. All of the female nobles curtsied to their new queen and all the men bowed to kiss her hand. Hinata's head was reeling trying to keep all the names of nobles in place. The commoners also offered their congratulations to their new queen.

After a few hours of all this flattery, a page announced it was time for the Grand Ball. Hinata was led away to her room, glad to get away for a few seconds. She quickly mixed a headache potion for herself as Mari got out her next dress.

Hinata's dress for the ball was a deep purple western-style with a corset top that had black lace and a full tiered skirt. She wore her new crown and her hair was redone in another messy bun, this time without the chopsticks. Mari placed Hinata's new crown on top of her head and clasped the silver braided necklace Gaara gave her. Hinata also had diamond dangling earrings and a large diamond bracelet on her right wrist. Her gloves reached up to her elbows and were the same purple as her dress. Lastly, Hinata carried the wooden fan Gaara made for her.

"You'll be in the Ballroom, right?" Hinata asked hopefully as Mari was doing her hair.

"Of course. I'd be a shitty friend if I left you alone with that crowd," Mari said smiling.

"Thanks Mari," Hinata sighed.

Gaara was waiting at the bottom of the staircase for Hinata. He heard a shift behind him. Gaara turned to see her in the brilliant purple dress, the fan he made obscuring the bottom part of her face. As she descended, Hinata shut the fan with a quick snap. Gaara offered his arm to her, smiling one of the rare happy smiles Hinata had seen.

"You look beautiful," he said with a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," Hinata said breathlessly. "Well, let's not keep them waiting."

"I don't give a crap about anyone else today," Gaara said as he led her into the Ballroom.

"Lords and Ladies, Presenting out King and Queen, Lord Kazekage and Lady Hinata," a herald announced. Every noble bowed or curtsied to them as the couple passed. Gaara easily led Hinata to the dance floor as the music started up. He took her hand in his and put his other hand around her waist as they started to dance. Slowly other couples filled up the dance floor.

The party continued as planned. Hinata found herself dancing with Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, and her cousin Neji. Various other nobles also asked for a chance to dance with her, but Gaara would appear at that moment and pull her away. Finally, Hinata went to stand by the food table and get some of the cake Lei made her.

"Is it good?" Lei asked, giving Hinata the first slice of cake. Lei was a thin woman with not many curves and a slightly older face than most demons. She was older than some of the sages and had lived through many Kazekage's reigns, but she never became a sage because she was not powerful enough. Lei also carried an air of kindness and was many people's second mother.

"Hey, can I have some cake?" a young man asked.

"Get your own fucking cake," Lei snapped at him. Another tried to take a piece and she wacked him with the rolling pin she always carried. Yep, that was Lei all right.

"Mmmm…. This is really good Lei-sama. I think it is the best thing I've ever tasted," Hinata said.

"Oh I'm so glad honey!" Lei said hugging Hinata. She let go and looked at the young woman, her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Your mother would be so proud, rest her soul," Lei said.

"Thank you Lei-sama. That means a lot to me," Hinata said quietly.

"Oh dearie," Lei said, hugging Hinata. "I'm so sorry your mother could not be here for this. She would have been so proud of you."

"I hope so," Hinata said.

Lei put her hand on Hinata's cheek. "Let me ask you, are you happy with Lord Kazekage?" she asked.

"Yes," Hinata answered.

"Then that is all your mother ever wanted for you. She wanted you to be happy," Lei said.

"You always knew her best," Hinata said.

"In the few thousand years I've lived, your mother was the nicest person I'd ever met. You take after her so much," Lei said.

"Thank you Lei-sama. But if you'll excuse me, I must go talk to my sister," Hinata said apologetically.

Hinata walked over to Hanabi, who was chatting with Neji near the dance floor. The three of them started talking, trying to avoid the sadness in all of them. This was the last night the three of them would be together.

"Hinata," a cold voice said. Hinata turned to see her father near them. She had barely seen her father the whole time he was here.

Hiashi was in hell. His entire stay in Suna had been marred by servants spilling stuff on him every chance they got and no one ever waited on him. They lost most of his clothes, causing Hiashi to use a lot more money than he wanted. He also was sick most of the time because the food he was served was horrible and made him sick. Hiashi knew why he received a less than warm welcome in Suna. Hinata was an icon to the poor and servants, and most of them knew how she was treated at the Hyuga mansion. Hiashi was feeling some anger towards his eldest daughter. In fact, he downright would beat her silly if Gaara would not tear him apart limb from limb.

"Father," Hinata said softly.

"I see your wedding was a success. That is a big surprise. I thought you would amount to no more than a harlot, just like your mother," he asid.

"As I remembered father, you loved my mother. Is that why you tracked her down so passionately?" Hinata said.

"You little ingrate. After everything I've done for you.."

"Father, you locked me away most of my life because of my odd byakugan and because I look like a copy of my mother, so don't tell me I owe you," Hinata said.

Hiashi smirked. "That might be so, but you are still my daughter and I will treat you the way I see fit. Even your new demon lover cannot stop that," Hiashi spat.

"You have no control over me," Hinata whispered.

"You are still a Hyuga, Hinata. Never forget that," Hiashi said.

"No," Hinata said, surprising him. "I am a Subaku now."

"You little bitch!" he roared, slapping her in the face. Hinata fell to the ground clutching her cheek. Hiashi was about to say something else, but a tide of sand grabbed him suddenly and slammed him into the wall of the ballroom. Hinata turned to see Gaara standing next to her, hatred and bloodlust rolling off of him in waves.

"Hinata, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine," she said as he touched her cheek.

"I warned you Hyuga, what would happen if you touched what was mine. Now you die," Gaara said with venom in his voice.

"Gaara no! Please," Hinata begged, clutching his shirt.

"As you wish," Gaara said. The sand dropped Hiashi to the ground. Hiashi stood, dusting himself off.

Gaara frowned as Hiashi started to laugh. He didn't like this. "Well my daughter, your knight has come to rescue you. But you'll never be happy, I can promise you that," he said smoothly.

"Leave now," Gaara commanded.

"In due time Lord Kazekage. However, I have one thing to give my daughter," he said. Hiashi pulled a small glass flower, perfectly clear and beautifully cut.

"Father no! That's mine!" Hinata yelled at him from the floor, her hand outstretched to the flower. It was giving off a faint glow of some hidden power that Gaara could barely sense.

"Not anymore," Hiashi said with an insane smile. Then he raised the flower high above his head and slammed it to the ground.

"NO!!" Hinata screamed as it fell into pieces. Tears were streaming down her face. She ran to the fragments and felt to her knees where the flower's biggest fragments lay. She sobbed into her hands as Hiashi's laughter echoed around the silent Ballroom.

"You can never have your dowry now!" Hiashi said. "Hazumi's only gift to you is destroyed, and her last remaining inkling of spirit with it. You can never find happiness," Hiashi said. Gaara ran to her and put his arms around her shoulder as she sobbed into his chest. However, Gaara was spared from destroying Hiashi.

Shiki quietly walked over to Hiashi, a sake bottle in hand. Hiashi simply looked at him as Shiki raised the bottle over his head and brought it down on Hiashi's head. It broke into pieces as Hiashi fell to the floor unconscious.

A Hyuga servant ran to lift Hiashi's limp body. The man managed to get Hiashi on his shoulders and walked out. Hanabi ran to her sister.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry," Hanabi sobbed, hugging her sister. Neji stood next to them, sorrow in his eyes.

"Lady Hanabi," the sharp voice of the other Hyuga rang out. With one last fleeting glance at her sister, Hanabi hurried out with the Hyugas.

After a few moments, Hinata seemed to compose herself. She stopped crying and stood, wiping her tears away.

"Everyone, please let this past few moments not spoil your fun this evening. Please eat drink and enjoy the rest of the ball. I must excuse myself for a few moments, but don't let my sadness's ruin your good night!" she said. With that, Hinata hurried out of the ballroom.

Gaara hesitated for a few moments before hurrying after her. He found Lei, Shiki, and Mari outside of Hinata's room. The sound of small sobs could be heard inside.

"That bastard! If I ever see him again I'll rip him apart," Mari vented.

"For once we actually agree," Gaara said. He turned to Lei. "What was that thing Hiashi smashed?"

Lei sighed. "It was a crystal that was passed down from mother to daughter for centuries. They also bring good luck and happiness to the bride, according to Konoha customs. Smashing one like Hiashi did dams the bride to a horrible marriage and any descendants of hers will be cursed as well. It was also the only thing Hinata had that belonged to her mother," Lei said sadly.

"How do you know so much?" Shiki asked.

"I lived in Konoha for many years and Hazumi was a good friend of mine," Lei said.

"So you knew Hinata's mother?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I did," Lei said wistfully. "She was a close friend of mine."

"I see," Gaara said. "Can the three of you help me with something?" he asked.

"Of course," the three of them said at once.

Hinata was inside laying on her bed crying. She heard the door open. Bolting up, she looked to see Gaara walking over to her bed. She quickly dried her eyes, not wanting to seem pathetic in front of him. Gaara sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I-I-I'm all r-r-right," Hinata stuttered.

Gaara sighed as he hugged her to him. Hinata couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

Gaara just sat there and let her cry. In his mind he was thinking up a torture suitable for Hiashi. Finally after a few minuted her crying seemed to subside.

"Will you be all right?" he asked, wiping a tear off her face with his thumb.

"I t-think so," Hinata answered.

"All right then, I'm going to have Lei, Mari, and Shiki come in to pack your stuff and get you ready, okay?" he said kindly.

"Ready for what?" Hinata asked surprised.

"It's a surprise," Gaara said, kissing her on the forehead.

It was a beautiful night out. Hinata could see the full moon as Mari and Shiki led her to the stables. Hinata was dressed in a plain tan travelling kimono and Shiki was carrying her two bags. Hinata had no idea what was going on, but she followed them anyways.

Outside the stables Gaara was waiting with two horses. One had a saddle on it and the other had some bags placed on its back. Hinata recognized her horse Hana as the one carrying the bags and Gaara's horse Kira had the saddle. Shiki went over to Hana and tied Hinata's bags on.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked Gaara.

Gaara just smirked as he wrapped a gray blanket around her body. He carefully lifted her up onto Kira and jumped on back. His arms wrapped around Hinata, taking up the reins as he went. She leaned back so her head was resting on his chest.

"Do you trust me?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Hinata said.

"Then go to sleep for now. I'll wake you when we get there," he said as Kira galloped away. Quickly obeying, Hinata found herself drifting off to sleep. The sound of Kira's steady hooves lulled her away as darkness closed around her.

**Omg, I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Almost 5,000 words!! Well, it's a present to those who reviewed, so I hope you enjoy and keep reviewing.**

**-BlackDolphin13-**


	8. All Fluff, All the time

**Good evening……………infidels XD (if u haven't seen jeff dunham youtube videos, im not explaining this 2 u!)**

**Well, I loved all the reviews I got and I hoped you liked the extra-long chapter. I got 18 reviews, so im really happy now. Now it's time for the honeymoon, so this chapter is entirely fluff mixed with some small side stories that will pop up later!!!**

**-BlackDolphin13-**

Chapter 8

All Fluff, all the time

Gaara had been ridding for a good hour. It was still nighttime, the moon high in the sky. Hinata rested against him, her small frame felt like less than a feather to him. He urged Kira on, eager to reach his destination as fast as he could.

Hinata shifted and Gaara realized she was awake. "Where are we going?" she asked sleepily.

"You'll see in a few minutes, we're almost there," he said. Hinata lapsed into silence, waiting to see where he was bringing her. They rode into a dense forest that was pitch black. Hinata could barley in front of her. She wondered how Gaara and Kira could see in this darkness. She clung to Gaara, slightly scared of falling off. She could feel his muscles rippling under his shirt and the steady beat of his heart.

Kira slowed as moonlight poured in ahead of them. Hinata stared at the end of the forest, apprehensive about what was behind it. Gaara's arm tightened around her waist as they exited the dense trees. Hinata gasped, amazed at what she was seeing.

They were standing on top of a small valley. In the hill opposite them was a small cottage built into the hill so the roof was the actual slope of the hill. The front wall was made of stone and had ivy hanging down gracefully. The valley was beautiful underneath the moonlight. Next to the cottage was a small waterfall that fell down from a sheer rock wall. There was a very small lake near it and fields of flowers leading up to the house. On the lake was a small dock that held a larger boat on it. A river led from the lake into the forest.

"Gaara…it's beautiful," Hinata breathed.

"I thought you would think so," Gaara said. "This is my sanctuary. No one else has ever been here. The forest keeps any intruders out."

"Wait, so we're…"

"All alone together," Gaara finished for her. He kissed the top of her head. "Well, that was kind of the point."

Gaara jumped off Kira once they got to the door. He reached up and helped Hinata down, carrying her bridal-style into the house. Hinata couldn't keep from awing at the small living room and kitchen. They were finely furnished with comfy couches and chairs, with a large fire already roaring in the fireplace. Gaara set her down on the couch facing the fire, still wrapped in the blanket she was wearing during the ride. He went outside and brought in the bags in. He dumped them by the door and came to sit down next to her. Hinata leaned against his shoulder, grateful for the warm fire and Gaara's arm around her.

"Hinata… will you be alright?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine. I don't believe those Konoha superstitions anyway," Hinata said defiantly. Gaara saw her sadness clearly, even if her voice didn't waver.

"Don't hide it. I know he hurt you," Gaara whispered.

"The flower was the only thing my mother was allowed to have that was her own. Father smashed it to spite me," Hinata said, her voice hollow.

"I promise he won't hurt you ever again," Gaara said.

"Is that possible?" Hinata asked.

"Hiashi has already been banned from ever returning to Suna. I made sure of it before we left," Gaara told her.

"Let's not talk about this," Hinata whispered.

"As you wish," he whispered to her. Hinata closed her eyes, grateful for everything Gaara had done for her.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything."

"There is no need to thank me," Gaara said.

"I know but… it's all so weird. You doing this for me, all the gifts…. It's very alien to me."

Gaara chuckled. "I never met someone with the same past as me. Someone who can understand…"

"I'm not as special as you think," Hinata murmured.

"On the contrary, I have never been with anyone quite like you," Gaara said amused. Hinata remained silent. "Aren't you going to ask what kind of women I've been with?" he asked with amusement.

"Mari has already told me what kind of women make up the harem," Hinata said sarcastically.

Gaara pushed her back on the couch, flattening his body over hers as he went. He laid on her, their faces inches apart. His hands were on either side of her head, the blanket wrapped around Hinata now dangling loosely on the floor. He saw a flicker of doubt in the back of her eyes. "Are you all right?" he whispered to her.

He watched in horror as her eyes filled with tears. She blinked them away, looking at the wall opposite her head. "It's just… I heard some people talking and… well…. Gaara, I'm human. You're a demon. I know Sarutobi just binded us for life but…. Well, what will happen to you when I die?" she said, her voice cracking.

"Don't say that!" Gaara said. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out these thoughts. "Please, Hinata, let's not talk about this."

"But you'll live so much longer than me. It's not fair," Hinata said quietly.

"We're not the only ones who have to deal with this," Gaara said. "Naruto and Sakura…"

"Gaara, Sakura is a demon," Hinata said. Gaara felt like he was falling.

"What?" he said dazed.

"Sakura is a demon," Hinata said. "Her aura is entirely demonic. Let me guess, you never tried to sense our auras when we first came to the castle, did you?"

"No," Gaara said truthfully. "Don't worry Hinata, we'll work this out, I promise," he said,

"I trust you," Hinata said.

"You're tired?" Gaara asked. Hinata nodded. He stood and picked her up bridal-style. She shivered in his arms as he carried her up the stairs. They entered the only room at the top of the stairs. It was a huge bedroom with one king sized bed. There were two dressers and a mirror hanging on the wall. Gaara gently set Hinata down on the bed. He took of his maroon cloak and handed it to her. Hinata put it on, the warmth of his body seeping through her. It smelled just like him, calming her mind.

Gaara lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Together they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Gaara felt the sun shining on his closed eyes. It was bright and it made him groan. He opened them and immediately looked around to find Hinata.

She was gone. The space on the bed she had just inhabited was still slightly warm. He could smell something cooking downstairs.

Gaara got up and walked down to see one of the funniest sights ever. Hinata was standing in the kitchen cooking something on the stove. She was still wearing his cloak. He walked over to her and discovered she was frying some eggs on the stove. They smelled good.

"So there you are," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Hinata said. "Sit down, I made you breakfast." Gaara obeyed as Hinata put the eggs on a plate and set it down in front of him. She pulled out a chair and sat down next to him, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Are you hungry?" Gaara asked before he started eating.

Hinata smiled. "I already ate, but thank you," she said. Without further ado, Gaara dug into his breakfast. It was delicious. The eggs were light and cooked to perfection. There was a subtle hint of flavor, but not enough for Gaara to recognize anything special. He never noticed, but Hinata was a wonderful cook. She was smiling slightly as she watched him eat.

Gaara finished wordlessly. He looked over at her and saw a huge grin on her face. He smirked. "I think those were the best eggs I have ever tasted. Lei has some competition now," he said smirking.

Hinata laughed. "I seriously doubt that," she said. "So, what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"Well, I'll bring our stuff upstairs and you can clean up. I have a surprise planned for today," he said smiling.

"I wonder what it is?" Hinata said sarcastically.

"Hey! No peeking into the future, I want this to be a surprise," Gaara said.

Hinata smiled. "If you say so," she said.

A couple minutes later both of them were ready to go. Gaara gave Hinata a wicker basket to hold and Hinata knew what they were doing. Gaara was taking her on a picnic.

Gaara took Hinata's hand and led her to the outside. They walked up the hill that was the side of the house and sat on the top, overlooking the waterfall and the river that winded through the forest. Hinata noticed that Gaara brought a large gourd with him that Hinata had not seen at the castle. They sat down in the field of wildflowers that covered the hill.

"Gaara, what is your gourd for?" Hinata asked.

"Let me show you," he said. Sand flowed out of his gourd and down his arm in a small trickle. It fell to the grass and moved towards Hinata's hand. She didn't even flinch as it gathered on the top of her hand, creating a beautiful rose flower.

She gasped. "Gaara, it's beautiful," she said. The wind came and blew the sand away, destroying the flower.

In a swift moment, Hinata found herself under Gaara, the two of them lying together on the grass. His lips met hers and she returned his kisses eagerly, her arms wrapping around his neck. Flowers floated through the wind around them as the scent of spring consumed them.

It was heaven.

Hinata spent the next few days in a kind of limbo. She and Gaara spent all their time together, relaxing. Hinata enjoyed reading outside in the open air and Gaara enjoyed the nighttime sex. Both of them were happy together. Gaara seriously considered not leaving this place. However, he had another surprise for her.

The boat on the river was made by him. It was perfectly capable of travel and had a kitchen and bedroom built in to it. Hinata had packed their bags and Gaara had prepared the boat. They were going down the river for a few days.

Gaara helped Hinata onto the boat when it was time for them to leave. He untied the ropes keeping it docked and jumped in to start the engine. It sputtered to life, silent on the calm river. Hinata was sitting on deck in the sun reading.

She soon found more enjoyment in sitting by the side and watching the fish swim by them. Some were small and some were big. She also saw many birds, including a nest of swans near the banks. Gaara left the boat running and came to sit down next to her.

"Shouldn't you be driving?" she asked him.

"The boat is magic, so it will drive itself. No worries," Gaara said. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I love it out here," Hinata said truthfully. Gaara watched her, taking in every part of her appearance. Her hair was let down and slightly waving in the wind. The sun reflected clearly off her pale skin that shone like alabaster. Her dress was a deep green strap dress that reached to her shins, revealing a pair of tiny feet with black boots on them. There was a black sash tied around her waist and a bow in the back. He liked the simple look. It suited her better than the fancy kimonos and dresses she wore back in the palace.

Gaara smiled as he put a strand of her midnight hair behind her ear. "Beautiful…." She heard him whisper.

"I'm not that pretty," Hinata said softly.

Gaara pulled her closer, his arm around her waist. "I think differently," he said softly in her ear. Hinata tilted her head towards him so their lips were almost touching. She could feel Gaara's breath on them clear as day.

Slowly, Gaara closed the distance between them. His mouth was soft, a safe haven for her. His kisses soon became more pronounced, a feral energy consuming both of them. Hinata sped up to match the passion he was exuding with every motion. Her sanity was breaking as every second made her more aware of the hold he had over her.

At this moment, Hinata realized she was truly his. There was no turning back and definitely no escape.

Gaara, almost sensing her thoughts, pulled her closer until their bodies were molded into each other. Gaara was more aggressive as his mouth traveled agonizingly slowly down her neck. His kisses turned into bites that kept her breathless and aware of every touch. His hands roamed her body, touching every part of her he could reach.

Gaara pulled away, much to Hinata's disappointment. She let out a small moan, causing him to smirk. "How about we take this downstairs love?" he whispered seductively in her ear. His reward was a small nod from her. Gaara picked her up and carried her below deck, wanting the fun to continue.

Unknown to them, a group of people were waiting for them inside the valley the boat had just floated into. Sheer rock walls lined the river with no place to get down to the water's edge.

On top of the walls there stood a group of horsemen. They noticed the boat a ways of and waited for the perfect opportunity.

Hinata was panting, her body was not her own. Gaara dictated her every motion, making her unaware of anything else but him.

He thrusted into her once more, earning another cry from her. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat and panting heavily. Her fingers scraped up his back, sure to leave marks later. Gaara pulled out of her and fell back onto the bed, very satisfied with his work. Hinata was not the best lay he ever had, but she was getting better.

While Hinata may not have been the best, she was the only person he wanted to be around. She could make him _feel_, which had been foreign to him until now. He could trust her, that much she had proved already. He wasn't a cold blooded monster to her.

He put his hand on her shoulder and let it slide along her side, her pale skin shivering under his touch. He smirked at how easy it was to manipulate her.

Hinata turned around to face him. Almost sensing his thoughts, she ran her hand along his bare chest. Gaara's muscles contracted underneath her soft touch, reminding him of the power she had over him. They were equals to each other.

There came a knock on the door. Gaara and Hinata froze. Gaara stood and put on his pants that lay on the floor and handed Hinata her dress. She easily slipped it on without a sound. She shivered her eyes wide with fear. Gaara handed her his cloak that was on the floor. She put it on and wrapped her arms around herself. Gaara gave her a gentile hug whine the banging continued.

He threw open the door to find three men standing in the staircase outside that led to the deck. They all had on tan ponchos with no sleeves that covered most of their body. The one in front who was knocking had a collar on his that was made of bright reds and blues in a triangular pattern. His hair was a sandy brown and tussled as if by the wind. His eyes were a piercing bright blue.

"What?" Gaara napped at him. Upon seeing Gaara, the man paled and seemed to shrink.

"L-lord Kazekage," he gasped. "W-we did not realize..."

"Spare me the excuses," Gaara growled. Hinata saw his aura go black. He was pissed off and ready to kill someone. The man spied her behind Gaara, sitting on the bed. He seemed to put the events together and his eyes widened even more. Hinata could hear his thoughts. "_Shit, shit, shit, shit,"_ she heard him thinking. Hinata knew Gaara wouldn't kill them while she was here.

"We were simply passing by and saw this as an abandoned boat! Please forgive us," the man pleaded.

"Fine," Gaara spat. His aura reached its peak. Hinata could see it as a black inferno of flames radiating out from him. It was darker than night and as endless as a black hole. It made her tremble to see him in this state. "Now leave."

"Y-yes, but we invite you to come to our homes tonight as a welcome…" the man started to say.

"GET OUT!!!!" Gaara roared. The men scrambled to run up the steps, scared of Gaara's wrath. Gaara slammed the door and walked back to the bed. "Damn nomads," he cursed.

Hinata laughed. She couldn't help it, it was too funny to see Gaara fuming. He gave her a strange look. "What?" she said smiling. "It's not my fault you're such a people person," she said. Gaara laughed with her.

"Great, those jerks ruined my mood," Gaara grumbled.

"Oh, please don't tell me the great Kazekage is _sulking??_" Hinata asked laughing.

Gaara rolled on top of her. Hinata sighed. "I guess the fun is over then," she said. "Hey Gaara, can we go meet the Nomads?"

"Why would you want to meet them?" Gaara asked.

"Well, they invited us. And with the way you acted, it would be rude not to go," Hinata said. "Besides, I've never met one and Mari told me so many stories about them."

Gaara sighed. "If that is what you wish," he said softly.

Hinata sat on the deck of the boat as Gaara lashed it to a tree growing out of the rocks on either side of the canyon. He finished and stood, helping her onto the rocks. Hana and Kira were waiting for them on the shore. Gaara lifted Hinata onto Hana's back and jumped onto Kira. Together they rode up the side of the valley.

On top of the deep ravine, the three nomads that were on the ship waited for them. Close up, Hinata could see the one that had talked to Gaara. He looked older and more mature than most demons, giving him an air of wisdom. His face had age lines on it, something very rare. Hinata guessed he was one of the clan leaders.

The three men led them through the forests to the plain's edge. Here was the main Nomad camp. There were tents set up in rows and cubes, creating alleys off the main row of larger tents. Most of the tents were the same size and a deep tan. However, some had colorful door coverings with different patterns. Hinata read that the patterns represented different families. After a while, some of the patterns started to repeat themselves. She saw people sitting outside the tents, some weaving baskets, some cooking, and some women were sewing. Children played in the spaces between tents. There were corrals on the outskirts of the tents for animals. Here and there was a dog or horse tied up outside of the house.

Hinata enjoyed the scenery. She smiled at the children and people she saw. Some returned her smiles. Others regarded her with suspicion. They rode to the middle of the tents where the biggest tent stood. The man from the boat dismounted and led them inside. Outside his tent was a huge bonfire pit where other Nomads were piling timber and firewood.

The tent was spacious with three sections used as rooms. Two were covered by flaps and Hinata suspected they were bedrooms. A faint smell of herbs and fire came from one of them. The room they sat down in was comfy with tons of pillows and rugs in it. It was all very fancy and decorated with rich colors. There was a low table in the middle of the room.

The man sat down at one end of the table and Hinata and Gaara sat down at the other. The other two nomads waited outside. "Welcome," the man said, a bright smile showing on his face. Smiling, he looked years younger. "My name is Yuura, and I am the Chief of the Sand Dwellers. It is a pleasure to see you again, Honorable Lord Kazekage," he said.

"Likewise," Gaara said shortly. "This is my wife Hyuga Hinata," he said, introducing Hinata. Yuura put his fist to his chest and bowed his head in a sign of greeting. Hinata repeated the motion, bringing an even bigger smile to his face.

"I thank you for making it to this event. We are celebrating the Half-Moon Cycle, when the plains begin to grow bare and our travels shorter."

"Isn't that winter?" Gaara said bored.

"Call it what you will, Lord Kazekage. To us it is the beginning of a new season and a time of change," Yurra said, looking at Hinata once more. "Your wife is… different, Lord Kazekage, if I may," he said. Gaara growled. "I guess not then," Yurra said with a quirky smile. He reminded Hinata so much of Naruto.

""What do you mean?" Gaara snapped.

"Well, she is not human and not demon either. She is something….different."

"Explain."

"Well, our legends state the spirits of the word reside within people. It is possible your wife is a spirit," Yuura said, completely serious.

"Bullshit," Gaara spat. "Don't insult me with your trivial legends."

"Hai, Lord Kazekage," Yuura said bowing his head. "Moving on, our festival is one of music and dance. Will you join us for it?"

"Of course," Hinata said quickly, keeping Gaara from saying anything else. "We would be delighted."

"A tent will be provided as well for you," Yuura said.

"Thank you," Hinata said.

"Anything for our ruler, Lord Kazekage," Yuura said.

Hinata and Gaara sat together around the campfire with the rest of the nomads. Gaara was bored, but Hinata was having fun. The children were dancing around the bonfire while a troupe of musicians played music. The music was so pretty, Hinata wished she could listen to it all the time. There were huge plates being passed around with food on them. Hinata barely took any, but Gaara ate a ton. Yuura sat next to them, introducing them to the nomad elders and heads of families.

Gaara was bored out of his mind. The nomads were detested in Suna because they controlled most of the desert oasis's, making travel for merchant caravans difficult. The citizens of Suna especially hated them because of centuries of fighting between the city people and the nomads. Land, water, and anything else under the sun was an issue. It gave Gaara a huge freakin' headache to hear the complains every day.

However, Hinata seemed to be having fun, so it was no big deal. As long as she was happy, Gaara would do anything. He smirked as some of the children came over to talk to her. They showed her their new puppy and she clapped delightedly when it did some ordinary tricks. She told them to sit down and she started to tell them a story.

It was about a young girl that was lost in the woods one day. When her food had finally run out and she believed she would perish, a friendly man found her. He brought her back to his village and gave her a place to stay. They soon fell in love, but the village people would not stand for it because she was an outsider. They drove both of the lovers into the woods as an exile. The man cared for her and was able to build a house and feed both of them. They lived happily for a few years until one day a caravan of warriors and nobles traveled through the forest and happened to pass by the house. In the caravan was the girl's fiancée, a prince from the neighboring kingdom. She was the only daughter of the king, and a princess in her own right. The prince tried to take her back to the castle, but the woodsman would not have it. The prince ordered his soldiers to kill the man when he fought for the princess. The princess could only watch as her love was slain by the prince's soldiers. The prince brought her back to the castle and they were married.

The woodsman, meanwhile, went to stand at the gates of the next life. The guardian of the gates was the God of Death, a skeleton brandishing a scythe. The man asked to go back to the princess and take revenge on the prince who had him killed. The Death God agreed, but there was a heavy price to pay. The man could never enter the other life. His spirit would live in the night sky and the night would be as black as his soul that thirsted for vengeance. The man agreed, as long as he could get his love back.

His body descended onto the world like a black cape. He searched for the princess, his path leaving utter destruction. Whatever he touched died and he found that he had gained powers over the shadows far beyond what he had ever imagined. One night, he entered the castle and killed all those that were in it. The Death God warned him not to touch the princess, otherwise she would die. He strangled the prince with his bare hands, thereby extracting his vengeance on those who killed him. The princess awoke to see her dead lover alive once again. However, she was frightened when she saw him killing the prince. She feared his mind had gone completely insane with lust and greed. The hand he offered to her she pushed away out of fear. In a rage, the man grabbed her, ending her life with a single kiss.

The woman found herself at the same gates her lover passed through. The Death God awaited and asked her one true desire. She said it was to see her love once again. Even after what he had done, so great was her love that she forgave him and only wished to be together. The Death God granted her wish and she became the moon in the sky, a beacon of hope for lost souls and the only one to dispel the darkness.

And so the lovers were together for eternity, ying and yang, light and dark… opposites, but equal.

Her story rang in Gaara's memory. He could have sworn he had heard it before, but from where…

Hinata, meanwhile, had her mind on a totally different subject. In Yuura's house she had sensed a fading life and blood. Sickness was heavy inside. She knew someone needed medical attention, but she did not know who and asking was just plain rude to the nomads. Sick ones were a touchy subject and Hinata did not want to cause trouble for Gaara or Suna by offending the powerful nomad tribe and their chief.

So, while Gaara was talking to Yuura, Hinata simply slipped away and snuck into the tent. She went in the room that was the source of the smell.

On the bed in the middle of the room was a young girl. Her eyes were closed and she was ghostly pale. Hinata could tell she was on the brink of death, her skin sallow and the blankets covering her were huge. She was propped up by a multitude of fancy pillows. There were also two old women in the room, one with short white hair and a hat while the other one had a long braid of white hair and a calm face.

"Can I help you my dear?" the long-haired one said. "Death approaches. You would not want to be caught in his embrace."

"Oh, you nomads and your superstitions," the other said. She turned and smiled to Hinata. "Why, you're the human bride of the Kazekage," she said smiling. Her smile disappeared as her face clouded over. "Ahh, the poor man. His future was so grim at his birth. I am glad that a ray of light has entered his world," she said.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. May I ask of yours?" Hinata said politely.

The short haired one laughed. "A Hyuga, I see. I never liked those cheeky bastards, but you seem different. Very well, my name is Chiyo and this is Katsuada, the nomad medicine woman," she said. Hinata gasped at her name. This was the woman who gave Gaara's birth prophecy and was mentioned by Tsunade many times. "I see you know me," Chiyo continued.

"My sensei Tsunade-sama told me many stories about you," Hinata said.

"Ah, Tsunade. She's a good one," Chiyo said.

Hinata heard the girl give a weak cough that rattled her tiny frame. Hinata ran over and sat down by her side, feeling the girl's forehead and her cheeks. "Fever," Hinata murmured. Turning to Chiyo, she asked, "What other symptoms has she been showing?"

"She's unable to eat, tired all the time, and her blood is not right," Chiyo said. "This is beyond my tiny skills in healing. Can you help her?"

"Bring me a bowl of water, an empty bowl, and a large cloth," Hinata said quickly.

"Well you heard the girl," Chiyo snapped at Katsuada. Katsuada hurried out of the room and came back with what Hinata asked in a few minutes.

Hinata immediately submerged both her hands in the water. The water glowed around her and she brought them out of the bowl, the water in a wavy circle around both hands. She brought one to touch the girl's forehead and one to her chest. The water seeped through the girl's skin as Hinata's hands moved in midair, one down and one up her body. Her motions gradually became faster as her hands seemed to dance in the air in a rhythm known only in her own head. Finally, she placed both hands on the girl's chest as the water gathered around them. The girl let out a huge gasp as the water came out of her skin.

"As I thought, desert sickness," Hinata said. She held her hands over the empty bowl and the water fell into it. "This will take a while."

So Hinata started to heal.

Gaara, meanwhile, was outside. Hinata had been gone a long time and he was starting to get worried. He was about to go looking for her when a servant came over and whispered something into Yurra's ear. "What do you mean?" Gaara heard Yuura snap at the man. The man whispered one more. "I see… I'll be there in a few minutes," he said. Yuura turned to glare at Gaara, his face contorted with a sudden rage. "Can you explain," Yuura said calmly, "Why your wife is currently attempting to cure my daughter?" he yelled.

"Well, Hinata is disposed to help every sorry case we come across," Gaara said.

"Why can you not leave us in peace, you arrogant city dwellers?! Even my daughter on her deathbed can't be free!"

"Hinata will cure her."

"Bullshit!! Not even the sage Chiyo can save her!"

"Do you want your daughter to die?" Gaara asked venomously.

"N-n-no," Yuura stuttered, sensing Gaara's angry aura.

"Then trust Hinata. Your daughter is in good hands."

"Let us see if you are right," Yuura said grimly. He and Gaara walked into the tent and into the sickroom. Gaara was greeted with the sight of Hinata kneeling by a small girl's bedside. The girl was sitting up and looked healthy and alert. There where spheres of water coming and going in and out of her body, circling about. Gaara heard Yuura gasp a t this sight. It was certainly impressive seeing chakra of this magnitude. Hinata's chakra was infused with the water. Gaara could sense it was almost at a sage's level.

"Daddy!" the little girl cried happily, glad to see her father.

"Kana, oh Kana, you're alive!" Yuura said, hugging the small girl.

Gaara saw Hinata collapse out of the corner of his eyes. He ran to her and held her up, his heart beating as fast as the wind. Sure enough, Hinata's eyes opened as she smiled. "Don't _DO_ that," Gaara said. "You scared me."

Hinata laughed weakly. "I did not mean to," she said quietly. She snuggled her head into his chest and Gaara held her close.

"You're too kind," Gaara said grimly.

"Lord Kazekage, Lady Hinata, you have my deepest gratitude," Yuura said, on his knees bowing to them.

"No thanks needed," Hinata said sleepily, yawning as she talked.

"Please, let me repay you. I would like to adopt Lady Hinata as part of the Kaze clan, my clan," Yuura said. "She will always be welcomed by any nomad and will have an influence in our rulings. Please accept this gift. It is the first and last time we will offer acceptance to strangers."

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Gaara said flatly. "For now, let Hinata get some sleep to restore her chakra."

"As you command, Lord Kazekage," Yuura said.

Gaara picked up Hinata and carried her back to the tent they were staying in. It was a one-room tent with a ton of blankets and pillows making up a makeshift bed on the floor. Gaara gently laid her down in the middle of this nest and lay next to her. He sighed when he saw she was asleep. Her kindness would get her in trouble sooner or later.

Well, he wasn't complaining. That was the trait that drew him to her in the first place.

"Goodnight, Hina," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Gaara awoke in the morning, still groggy from last night. The events of the festival and Hinata's almost fatal curing came back to him in a rush. "Shit," he murmured. He sighed and sat up to see Hinata still sleeping beside him, her body curled up next to him. He wrapped a blanket around her carefully, without waking her up. Gaara could sense a presence outside the tent, waiting for them to awaken. It seemed old, and smelt of the desert sand mixed with healing herbs. Gaara knew who it was.

"Come in. I can already sense you," he called out.

Chiyo walked in without Katsuada. Gaara could sense the other woman waiting outside. Chiyo sat opposite Gaara near the tent entrance. "Well, Lord Kazekage, you seem to be doing well," Chiyo said. She spied Hinata curled into his side, her head on Gaara's lap. "So, you finally found someone who can stand to be with you for more than five minutes," she chuckled.

"Old hag," Gaara spat.

Chiyo laughed harder. "You never change. Time makes no difference."

"Why are you travelling with the nomads?" Gaara asked. "The Council will love to have you back."

Chiyo sighed. "I am an old lady. My only wish is to see my grandson once more. If I travel with these nomads around the Land of Wind, I might see him again."

"What makes you think Sassori is still in the Land of Wind?" Gaara asked.

"It is the only country he knows," Chiyo said. "You didn't leave."

"I had a country to run," Gaara said coldly.

"I never expected you to let me live, knowing why you killed your father," Chiyo said.

"If I had found you before Hinata came, I would have," Gaara said coldly. "I am still considering it."

Chiyo smiled. "That small child sure has a hold over you. I bet you have not killed since she entered your life."

"You would be right," Gaara said, putting a hand on Hinata's head. "Hunting has become less than a passing whim to me. Besides, I don't think Hinata would like to know that human hunting is a sport among the demon nobility."

"Or that you were the one who caused it to grow?" Chiyo asked sharply.

"Not me. It was invented by my father," Gaara spat. "I just made it more fun."

"You're just as bad as him," Chiyo said. "What will you do with Hinata? She's too kind to stay with you for long."

"She won't leave," Gaara said with a smirk. "I am a part of her, just as she is a part of me."

"_Can_ she leave?" Chiyo asked incredulously.

"No," Gaara said with a smirk.

"You're the worst," Chiyo said in horror. "That poor girl. Tsunade spoke of Hinata's unnatural kindness and sad past last time I saw her. To think you're the one who owns her darkens my soul."

Gaara laughed. "Would you dare to try and take her from me old hag?" Gaara challenged.

"Should I tell her of your father's experiments?" Chiyo said quietly. Gaara growled, his anger flaring. "You didn't tell her of how your father twisted your body and mind in his cruel magic experiments? Or how he took apart my grandson's body and replaced it with a wood puppet? And what about the other experiments that never survived? She should know of Kisame and Zetsu's afflictions too, don't you think?"

"Enough," Gaara commanded. "Hinata will never have to hear those horror stories if I can help it. The past is past. I freed most of my father's experiments and kept him from harming others in the same way."

"Yet you are as possessive of that girl as he was of Karura," Chiyo said.

"Shut up," Gaara growled.

"She won't stay by your side forever," Chiyo said. "That much is certain. I cannot see how or why, but she will leave. Not once, but twice."

"No," Gaara said. "You're wrong."

Chiyo sighed. "Such a poor creature you have become," she said quietly. "One girl will not wipe the blood from your hands."

"I don't give a shit about that," Gaara said.

"Let me leave you with one prediction, if I may," Chiyo said. She closed her eyes and hummed softly, swaying from side to side. "Darkness is all that lies ahead. The light of the moon wanes with each day as the darkness takes her for himself. I see…two….no………..three children. One young man with hair as dark as the sun, and eyes like two shards of ice. A girl with long hair colored red like blood, her eyes white as the moon. And a final one, with sandy blonde hair and a kind smile. The youngest comes with death at his heels. I see a woman with brown hair and Hyuga eyes trapped in a tower, waiting for rescue. I see the death of a much loved one and the downfall of a brother. I can sense a death, but I do not know whose. That part is still a blur. But know this, nothing good will come to pass from here on out. For you or your human," Chiyo said.

"Thank you," Gaara said. He knew it took a great deal of energy and power for Chiyo to even see this much.

"Do not forget what I have told you," Chiyo warned. "It will come to haunt you."

"I understand," Gaara said.

"It is a pity. I would have liked to know that girl a little better. She seems so kind."

"If you are in Suna, Hinata would welcome a visit," Gaara said, knowing Hinata would enjoy a visitor.

"Maybe I will. This girl is intriguing. No wonder you prize her so. Goodbye, Lord Kazekage. And good luck to you both. You'll need it," Chiyo said as she exited the tent. As she left, Yuura walked in. Gaara could see a servant carrying a silver tray complete with a dome over it. Gaara could smell food underneath it and he assumed it was breakfast. Yuura sat down opposite of him and bowed to Gaara. Gaara saw his eyes shift to the sleeping Hinata.

"Lord Kazekage, I trust Lady Hinata is all right?" Yuura asked.

"She'll be fine with a little rest," Gaara said.

"Good, good," Yuura said absentmindedly. "We need to talk about a treaty."

"I have a solution for the nomads. The clan chiefs swear loyalty to me and I will grant all nomads full citizenship," Gaara said. Yuura gasped.

"Lord Kazekage, you cannot be serious!" Yuura exclaimed. "That is the whole reason the nomads and Suna hate each other! The nomad culture stems from the idea that we are a free people and the world belongs to the spirits that guard it! We are allowed to roam it, but we have no claim to the places we travel. To bow down to a king is unthinkable! It goes against everything we ever lived for," Yuura said.

Gaara chuckled. "I knew that would be your answer. How about this for a suggestion, swear loyalty to me or be annihilated by Suna. My people are itching to destroy our longtime enemies," Gaara said with an evil smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't," Yuura said horrified. "Lady Hinata would never let you."

"Hinata has no say over the armies," Gaara said. "Remember, my threats are never idle."

"Death or servitude is what you offer us. For our people to survive, I can only see one path. Yet let me ask you this. _Why?_" Yuura said.

"I will not stand for any unknown forces to even remotely threaten Hinata," Gaara said. "The nomads represent an unknown to me, simply because you are not under my control. I won't have anything threaten her safety. Not even an unknown."

"I see… well, Lord Kazekage, I will see that the nomads agree to your conditions. My offer for Hinata to join my clan still stands," Yuura said.

"Hinata will probably agree to it," Gaara said. "She will want to help the nomads."

"That makes one of you," Yuura spat.

Gaara smirked. "You just have to agree, not like it," he said.

"That small human must be very important for you to go this far for her," Yuura said.

"Trust me, you have no idea," Gaara said.

"Then I will leave. I trust you will do the same?" Yuura said icily.

Gaara smirked. "We'll leave as soon as Hinata wakes. I look forward to your answer in Suna in two months," he said. Yuura walked out angrily, his cape whirling in the wind.

Hinata stayed still in her spot, her eyes frozen shut. She didn't move in fear Gaara would know she had heard everything. What Chiyo said did not disturb her half as much as Gaara's conversation with Yuura. She hated it when he went overboard, but this was too much! He was jeopardizing the whole country just for her! Hinata knew he could go a little overboard, but this was just ridiculous.

Inside, Hinata sighed. There was not much she could do about it now. She felt Gaara slide next to her and wrap his arms around her. Hinata suddenly discovered she was still sleepy. She couldn't help it, Gaara's arms were so warm and cozy. Slowly Hinata started to lose conciseness as she drifted into darkness.

Hinata was riding Hana back to Suna. Her time with Gaara was at an end. She wished it would of lasted longer, but Hinata was content with her life for now. After all, she and Gaara would be together from now on. She smiled, happy with the thought. Gaara was riding in front of her, his hair glowing blood red in the sunlight. She was happy, and nothing, not the dreams she had been having, nor Chiyo's words, could break the euphoria she was in.

No heaven could be greater than this.

So, for now, she chose to ignore the storm she could sense was gathering on the horizon.

**DUH DUH DUUUHHHHH!!!!!! ^ ^ **

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Next chapter is definitely something to look forward to, but I'm not saying anything for now.**

**Review as usual! **


	9. Attack on Suna

**Hi everybody!! **

**Well, this chapter is one I have been dying to write. Now, after this, we'll see Gaara and Hinata's relationship take a whole new turn, so keep waiting!! In this chapter, Sassori may seem a little different from the manga, but don't let that bother you. And a big hug goes out ****GaarasLoverGirlKat ****to for their review!! It made me fell all fuzzy and warm inside, like when you look at little puppies kind of fuzzy.**

**Now for the horrible bad news!!! I cannot believe this happened and I apologize to everybody. I wrote EIGHT PAGES OF THIS CHAPTER and my computer shut down on me. So I used Word document recovery to get it back, right? So then I close document recovery only to discover all that I had written on the document was ONE PARAGRAPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was so mad that I stopped writing for a while and drowned my sorrows in online manga scans ^ ^. So I apologize to everyone because I tried to piece together the chapter, but it was from memory. So this chapter was so much better the first time. Again, I'm so sorry (and mad of u can't tell by the exclamation marks).**

**I also had a combination of midterms, then finals, a term paper to work on, and my laptop stopped working, so I was incredibly busy and I really wanted to make this chapter good. It is definitely one of my favorite parts of the story**

**Please review, please!! **

**-BlackDolphin13**

----------------------------------------

Chapter 9- Attack on Suna

For Hinata, the days seemed to flow together lately. She had returned from her honeymoon a few weeks ago and had started to have some schedule for her days. In the mornings she always ate breakfast in the kitchens with Lei, where she would talk with all the servants and see Mari and Shiki. Hinata would either go to the Suna council meetings after that or sneak out into the city. In the marketplaces, she enjoyed talking to everyone and listening to various opinions. The people recognized her, but they treated her as a normal person, after she had asked them to. Security was no problem because if anyone tried to harm her, the whole city would attack them in an instant.

Her days had settled into a routine. In the morning she would eat breakfast with Mari, Shiki and Lei in the kitchen. There Hinata would hear about news in the city that never came up to the nobles. They would laugh and joke like real friends. Sometimes Sakura would join them, but not usually. Hinata was also present at all the Council meetings. She was Gaara's personal advisor. It gave her a lot of work to do, but Hinata enjoyed being useful.

Today was Thursday, Hinata's favorite day to go into the city. It was the day she always visited the orphanage. When she walked in, the children all flocked to greet her. Hinata would smile at the old priestess from a city temple that ran the orphanage and take the children off her hands for a day so she could get some work done. Hinata would sit in the small backyard and tell the kids stories. They all gathered to listen, some asking questions and some staying silent. Everyone wanted to know about what was happening in the palace. The girls enjoyed hearing about the parties and the boys loved the tales of Neji's new post as commander of the armies stationed near the mountains. Neji's job was dangerous, because enemies were known to attack from that area.

It was a few months after Hinata had returned to Suna. Her life was finally at a stable point and she was enjoying it. She was currently at the orphanage, giving the head priestess Kurenai there a little time off. Kurenai was pregnant with the child of one of Neji's officers, Asuma Sarutobi. Hinata came to tell her about Asuma all the time and they became friends.

Hinata was outside watching the kids play when she felt something strange. It was a creeping feeling that slipped up her back like a spider crawling. It made her shiver. Her byakugan began activating on its own, the veins appearing on the side of her face. Her body froze as her heart race increased. Hinata could sense danger was coming fast.

Then the first quake came. Tremors raced through the ground as it buckled beneath Hinata's feet. The children screamed as the ground shook.

The earthquakes ended as swiftly as they came. Hinata quickly ushered the children inside. Kurenai was at the door waiting. Both of them ushered the children back to their rooms.

Someone knocked loudly on the front door. Hinata opened it to see Kiba and his right hand man Shino standing in the doorway. "Hinata, we must leave," Kiba said quickly. "The mansion is being attacked by a group of renegade demons."

"Where is Gaara?" Hinata asked hurriedly.

"There's no time. Our orders are to get you to safety," Shino said, calm and collected as always.

"Where is Gaara?" Hinata asked once more.

"He is fighting the renegades," Kiba said. "He ordered us to get you out of Suna," Kiba said.

Another shock jolted through the ground. Through the window Hinata could see black smoke rising up from the other side of Suna where the mansion was. Fear gripped her heart, paralyzing her.

"We have to leave now!" Kiba yelled to her. He grabbed Hinata and began to pull her out the door.

"Stay safe!" Hinata heard Kurenai call to her as Kiba pulled her away. Shino followed them into the street.

It was mayhem in the streets. People were running everywhere, horses and carriages at a standstill. It was insanity unleashed. The crowd was moving to the city gates as everybody ran to get out. Parents were yelling for their children and family members were frantic looking for each other.

"Kiba, please!" Hinata yelled at him. She pulled her arm out of his grasp, her voice desperate. "Take me to see Gaara!"

Shino grabbed both her arms out of nowhere. Hinata fought to break free, her legs flailing everywhere. There was a carriage outside the orphanage with the door already open. "STOP!" she yelled, trying to escape. "KIBA, HELP!" she screeched at him. Kiba stood still, his head tilted downward. "I'm sorry Hinata," he said sadly. "Lord Kazekage ordered us to get you away under any circumstances. Please forgive me," he said. Hinata managed to break one hand free as Shino carried her past him. She slapped Kiba across the face, her eyes wide. "LET ME GO," she yelled. Kiba just stood still, his hand on his cheek.

Shino threw her in the carriage and shut the door after her. Hinata fell on the floor as the carriage jolted away. She threw herself on the door, trying to open it. She screamed and yelled for help as she banged on the door. Finally Hinata fell to the ground, her helplessness closing in around her. Fear washed over her in waves. She had to get away from her guards. Shino and Kiba were just following orders, but they would never disobey Gaara. She knew she had to escape.

Hinata reached into the obi of her kimono, thankful for the wedding present Mari gave her. She pulled out a rolled up piece of cloth tied with a plain piece of string. Hinata unrolled it on the carriage floor, revealing a set of weird shaped tools. It was a lock picking kit complete with maps of Suna, the palace, and the abandoned passageways under the city. There was even a highly accurate and detailed map of the Land of Wind and the surrounding countries. It came to a complete stop a few seconds later. Hinata quickly put the kit back into her obi and waited until she felt the carriage slow down.

Hinata eased one of the curved lock picks into the door. She pulled it upwards in between the door and the wall, pleased to hear a small click. She eased the door open without making any noise and thanked Mari silently for the gifts. She would definitely make it up to her someday.

She slipped out into the crowded streets and broke into a full out sprint. The hordes of people scattered as she rushed by them in the opposite direction of their advances. Some called out to her, but Hinata ignored their jeers. She turned down an alley a ways away from where the carriage was caught in the sea of people. The alley was deserted as Hinata ran. She ducked into an open doorway and found herself in a deserted building.

Hinata had memorized the map of Suna. She had a feeling that someday she might need to leave the city or hide in it. She also had wanted to roam the streets on the days Gaara was swamped with work and not look like a complete tourist with a map.

Just in case Kiba or Shino were coming after her, Hinata ran to the back room of the deserted house. In the corner she lifted up a metal ring from the floor, revealing a trapdoor that blended into the dusty floor completely. It was so well hidden that Hinata would never have seen it if she didn't know it was there.

She descended the stairs into the darkness. Fear gripped Hinata, but not because of the darkness. She was afraid for Gaara.

Hinata activated her byakugan. Instantly she could see the stairs in the darkness. At the bottom, the stairs opened up into a small room. The walls were lined with rectangle indents from the ceiling to the bottom. Hinata could see inside the boxes with her byakugan activated. Skeletons were all that remained of the Suna citizens buried here in the catacombs. This place always creped the shit out of her, but it was the fastest way to the palace.

She ran full speed through the caverns, jumping over the tombs that had fallen to the ground. Some rooms were almost collapsed, and the coffins were broken on the floor. A few of the rooms looked like they were about to collapse on her at any moment.

Another tremor rocked the ground, causing Hinata to momentarily loose her balance. A few rocks and some dirt rained down on her head. She could see some of the coffins rattling in their places. A few fell out in front of her, blocking her path. Hinata jumped over them as another earthquake shook the walls around her. She had to hurry.

Hinata saw a crumbling staircase in front of her. She smiled for the first time since the quakes began. The staircase led to the east wing of the mansion. She was so close.

Hinata ran at full speed up the small, winding staircase. She was panting when she reached the end. Hinata could see the outlines of light against the trapdoor. It was strange, she could swear that the map said this door would lead to the basement.

Hinata pushed against the door. It wouldn't budge.

Hinata grimaced and pushed again. The door wouldn't move. There was something blocking it from the other end. Hinata was getting frustrated with each second that passed. She decided to try one more time. Hinata threw her shoulder against the door, earning a creaking, grinding sound as the door burst open. Hinata shielded her eyes as the sunlight assaulted them, blinding her for a few seconds. She blinked and stepped out of the shadows into the light.

At first, Hinata didn't recognize where she was. It looked like a junkyard filled with piles of burnt wood, some of them still smoldering. Hinata started to see the outlines of a room the longer she looked at it. With a stab of horror, Hinata realized she was standing in the middle of the west wing of the mansion.

"Bastard!" she heard someone roar. She whipped around to see two figures fighting through the smoke. She instantly recognized the voice as Gaara's. She looked up in shock to see his sand racing towards another demon. The other demon had a calm, serene face with blood red hair, the same colors as Gaara's. He had no shirt on and there seemed to be blades sticking out of his back. Hinata saw he also had some sort of tail.

Hinata quickly felt the aura around her. She gasped as she sensed four other auras as dark and sinister as Gaara's. All five of them were stained dark with power and were the same level. She wondered who could be as powerful as Gaara.

"Hey, look what we found," a voice said from behind Hinata. She turned to see a man sitting on a pile of rubble. He held a huge sword almost the size of him, wrapped up. Hinata gasped when she saw his face. It was blue and scaly, with sharp teeth that leered at her. "A little human has come back. What should we do with her Zetsu?" he asked.

Hinata saw the man next to the shark-thing. For a second she saw a huge venus fly trap plant sticking up out of a black cloak with red clouds on it. She could make out a face inside, part dark and part white. He and the shark were wearing the same robes that were black with red clouds. "A human?" the plant said, startling her. _"Humans are tasty…._ No, we shouldn't eat her. She looks nice," it said. Hinata was feeling her fear rising each second.

"Hmm, so this is Gaara's human yeah," another person said from behind her. Hinata turned one more to see a normal looking girl. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail that covered one eye.

"What should we do Deidara?" the shark man asked.

The person named Deidara looked back at Gaara and the other man fighting. "We'll wait until Sassori is through with Gaara yeah. Sassori will know what to do with her," Deidara said.

"Aww, I was hoping to have a little fun," the shark man said. Hinata shivered.

"Do as you want, but don't kill her Kisame," Deidara said.

"Fine," Kisame scoffed as he stood up. "So little girl, are you ready to play?" he leered at her.

Hinata activated her byakugan. Instantly, millions of scenarios raced through her mind. Hundreds of ways to fight him, hundreds of possibilities formed in her head. Hinata quickly cleared her mind of all thoughts, concentrating on only a blank, cloudy space in her head. She filled her mind with only Kisame's thoughts, concentrating on his head.

He was imagining his first move. He would slash her from shoulder down to her opposite hip, his sword samehada ripping through her skin. She saw his sword was used for shredding, not for slicing. If it caught her skin, it would tear her apart. She quickly formulated a plan and checked the future. Millions of possibilities ran through her head, different from a few seconds ago. This was the true power of the byakugan- the magic of possibilities.

She saw Kisame run at her. To her byakugan he seemed to be moving in slow motion. She pulled two small, plain swords from out of her obi where they were hidden and thanked Neji nii-san for training her against her father's wishes. She easily caught Kisame's sword in the grooves of the sharkskin with both blades. Spinning around, she sliced Kisame's stomach swift as the wind, creating a huge gash. Before Kisame could move to counter her, she threw off his sword and flipped backwards onto a pile of rubble twenty feet away. Hinata held her swords in front of her, ready for another attack. Her byakugan was looking into his mind to see the next move he would make.

"Bitch! I'll kill you!" Kisame roared as he lunged for her.

Hinata easily caught his attack again. She could see he was planning on using taijutsu this time around. Before he could even come near her, Hinata sprang. She moved at light speed, kicking him in the gut, right where she had sliced him moments ago. Kisame screamed as he flew back into a stone wall. His body made a huge indent in it as he slumped, coughing up blood.

"Kisame, what is the meaning of this?" a calm voice asked. Hinata saw the shirtless red haired man staring right at her from above a huge pile of debris. Hinata couldn't help noticing he had a body that could rival Gaara's. She couldn't help wondering if all demons were just naturally strong with well-muscled bodies.

"Sassori, are you done yet?" Deidara asked, looking at the newcomer.

"Almost," Sassori answered his eyes still on Hinata. "So this is Gaara's newest wife. Hmm, he sure can find interesting women," Sassori said. In a flash, he was in front of Hinata. She went to strike him on the head, but he grabbed both her wrists, holding them to the side. "Now be a good girl and cooperate," he said with a small smirk on his face. He squeezed her wrists, crushing her beneath his fingers. Hinata gasped as she dropped her swords. She felt like her wrists would snap.

"Perfect. Let's see how Gaara reacts to this little surprise," Sassori said. He turned her around, one arm holding her around the shoulders so she was pressed up to his chest. The other held a small black, crooked blade at her throat. "Struggle and I'll slit your throat," he said as Hinata ceased to squirm.

"SASSORI!!" Gaara roared, charging towards them. He skidded to a stop at seeing Hinata in Sassori's arms. His eyes darted to the sword at her throat. Gaara growled his expression one of pure fury. "Let her go," he demanded coldly.

"Hmmm… how about………. no," Sassori said smiling. "I'll make you a deal. You surrender to me and I'll let her live. If the rumors are true, you'll want her to live, right?" Sassori said.

Gaara stood still as a rock, his body seemingly frozen. He glared at Sassori, earning him a laugh. "Glaring at me won't kill me, now will it Gaara-kun?" Sassori said. "Time's ticking," Sassori hissed, holding the knife tighter to Hinata's neck.

"Fine," Gaara snapped. He knelt down on the ground and held his sword out to Sassori. "You win, now let her go," he said.

"Certainly," Sassori said, tossing Hinata to the side. She landed face first on the ground. Deidara helped her up, keeping a firm hold on her arms.

Hinata watched in horror as Sassori sauntered over to Gaara, who was still holding his sword out for Sassori, hilt first. Sassori grabbed the hilt and held the sword up, examining it in the sunlight. In one swift motion he slammed the hilt on the back of Gaara's head. Hinata screamed as she watched him fall to the ground unconscious.

"And so ends the rule of the Kazekage," Sassori said. He turned to look at Deidara, who was holding a struggling and crying Hinata. "Take her back to her room and lock her up. I'll deal with her later," Sassori commanded coldly. "Kisame, lock the brat up."

Deidara disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear in Hinata's room. He dropped her on the ground and walked out quickly. "I'm sorry," Deidara said as he shut the door. Hinata just sat and cried, scared for her life and Gaara's.

--------------------------------------------

Hinata was kept locked in her room for a few days. Sometimes a servant would bring her food, but other than that Hinata was alone. All the doors were locked and the only way out was the servant passages. However, one of the servants warned her that the passages were being watched, so they were useless to her. Every day, Hinata worried about Gaara. She was terrified Sassori would kill Gaara. She heard a rumor Sassori would kill her. Hinata wasn't afraid of dying. She was more afraid of living without Gaara.

On the third day of her imprisonment, Deidara came to visit.

"Conichiwa, Hinata-san!" he said happily as he walked in.

"Deidara-san, why are you here?" Hinata asked, noticing the book tucked under one arm.

"Well, I got bored of Sassori always criticizing my art, so I came here to draw because Kisame and Zetsu hate me yeah," Deidara said honestly.

"Well, let me get you some tea at least," Hinata said as she stood and began to make some tea. She saw Deidara sit on her couch and flip open his sketch pad.

"So Deidara-san, are you enjoying Suna?" Hinata asked casually, trying to break the long silence.

Deidara shrugged. "It's good, but it brings back bad memories," he said off handedly.

"Oh," Hinata said as she brought over the tea. "Here you go."

"Thanks, yeah," Deidara said as she handed him a cup. Hinata let out a small gasp when she saw the mouths on his palms. Her surprise did not go unnoticed by Deidara, who held up his hands for her to see. "I'm a freak," he stated smoothly. "Just like Gaara-nii and the rest of them. We've all had our lives changed by Gaara's father and his experiments yeah."

"Deidara, what was Gaara's father like. I heard a few things about him, but Gaara hasn't told me much," Hinata said truthfully.

"I see why. No offense Hinata-san, but you're a little too nice to hear these kind of stories," Deidara said.

"Please Deidara," Hinata pleaded. Deidara couldn't help himself. She was just too cute.

"Fine, but you can't tell Gaara-nii, or I'm dead, yeah," Deidara said. "Gaara's father liked to experiment with demons of unnatural power. He used skin grafts to create Kisame and created Zetsu from magic. My hands were surgically made this way by him. Sassori, well, his body used to be a wooden puppet with just a heart. Gaara was infused with a dark spirit of some kind while he was in his mother's womb, causing his mother to die. We were all kept in the dungeon of the mansion together, fighting to live and fighting the pain. For almost fifty years I never saw the sunlight, until Gaara planned a clever assassination of his father. When Gaara killed the old man, we were all released. Everyone except Gaara left Suna and the memories behind.

"As for Gaara's father, the man had no heart. He was turned mad by his friend, a cunning snake sage named Orochimaru. Together they collected demon children with extraordinary power and experimented on them. Their goal was to create a night demon from an old nomad legend by using a fusion of madness and science. We were practice dolls for their real goal- Gaara. The managed to plant a dark shadow in him, but it has never shown itself, so we aren't sure if the darkness is really inside of him or if he's a failed experiment. After they created him, the next goal was to create something to control the darkness, a light. They tested hundreds of young girls in front of us, torturing them with painful magic and killing them. No one could survive the pain. I remember Gaara's father use to love to watch his subject writhe in agony as they were tortured by the experiments. It was his favorite form of entertainment."

"Oh my," Hinata said, causing Deidara to stop.

"Did I upset you? I'm sorry Hinata-san, yeah," Deidara said.

To his utter surprise, Hinata stood and hugged him. "I'm sorry that you had to experience all that Deidara-san," she said softly.

"It's okay, you don't have to be sort for anything," Deidara said calmly, returning her hug. "You really are too nice for Gaara-nii," Deidara said smiling. "If Sassori doesn't keep you, I just might," he said smiling.

"Deidara-san, what is going to happen to Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. But if Sassori was going to kill Gaara-nii, he would have done it already, yeah. So for now Gaara-nii is locked up in the dungeon," Deidara said.

"And…..what about...." Hinata said scared.

"I don't know about you Hinata-san. But I'll do my best to save you both," Deidara said.

"Thanks Deidara!" Hinata said happily.

"Yay, now we're friends, right Hinata-chan?" Deidara said happily.

Hinata giggled. "Of course Deidara-kun," she said.

"Yay!!" Deidara cheered. "Well, I have to go before Sassori comes and finds me here, but I'll come back to see you soon!" he promised as he left.

"Gaara sure found a winner," Deidara said to himself outside the door of Hinata's room. "She is definitely too nice for Gaara-nii and the rest of us. She should return to the light," Deidara said as he walked down the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was sitting alone in her room reading when Sassori decided to pay her a visit a few days later. Hinata was surprised as the door banged open, startling her. In the doorway was Sassori, wearing the same black cloak as the others had the day of the Suna invasion. He looked calm, but Hinata could see his aura was the same as someone who was furious. The only other person she had seen with this kind of power and rage was Gaara. She noticed Deidara was standing beside Sassori.

"You sure do cause a lot of trouble for a human," Sassori said calmly. "Three attempted rescues in one week. Not only that, but the common people of Suna are rallying to storm the palace and rescue you. So, little girl, how did you do it? How did you inspire such loyalty in these people?" Sassori asked, sitting down opposite Hinata on a couch. Deidara remained standing behind him.

Hinata put her book down and folded her hands neatly in her lap. "You would be surprised how being kind and generous to people gets you allies," Hinata said calmly.

"Kind?" Sassori scoffed. "There hasn't been a kind noble worth remembering in hundreds of years," he said.

"Well, there's always time for a first," Hinata said smiling. "Although I'll have to tell whoever is running these rescues to knock it off. I don't want anyone dying for me," she said.

"Hmph. Smart girl," Sassori said.

"Umm, Sassori-san....." Hinata started to say.

"You are wondering what will happen to you and Gaara," Sassori said. Hinata nodded. "Well, I since I'm the Kazekage now, Gaara will be sent into exile," he said.

"What!" Hinata yelled. "If that is what will happen, please send me with him!" she said.

"No. That is part of his punishment. Won't Gaara suffer more if he's separated from you?" Sassori said calmly. "Besides, I have something else planned for you. Hinata-san, will you consider becoming my wife?"

"EH, NANI!!!!" Hinata yelled. "There is no way I would ever even consider that!" she said firmly.

"Even if Gaara is exiled into the Eastern Desert, you will still follow him?" Sassori said. "You will leave everything in the palace for _him_?" he spat.

"Why would I consider _you_?" Hinata challenged.

"Your marriage to Gaara was political too. Now that Gaara is out of power, your clan would want you to stay with whoever holds the title Kazekage, right?" Sassori said with a smirk. "Think back and answer me honestly, why did you marry Gaara in the first place?" he challenged.

"Umm… I really didn't have much choice," Hinata said truthfully. "My clan sent me as a representative for the Land of Fire. But please, don't misunderstand! I'm happier her in Suna, without the Hyugas. I'm sorry, Sassori-san, but I can never agree to this no matter what the circumstances."

"That is unfortunate, but not unexpected," Sassori said. "It's too bad. I wanted to let you choose, but now you really don't have a choice. Oh well."

"So, I see you won't listen to me," Hinata said. "Look Sassori-san, this is very flattering but I don't think you want someone like me to be your wife. I'm sure there are many nobles who would love to have their daughter marry the Kazekage."

"I don't think I've made my point. I don't like you very much Hinata-chan, but the people of Suna love you so much that they will rebel against someone much more powerful than them. This kind of unwavering loyalty is unheard of in the demon world. Simply put, if I can use you to win the support of the people, no one will oppose me. That is the only reason why," Sassori said.

"Just marrying me won't help your cause. And I refuse, so it doesn't matter anyways," Hinata said.

Sassori smirked. "As I said, you have no choice."

"So you'll just force me?" Hinata snapped.

"Of course," Sassori said smiling. "After all, you did choose Gaara. I should be a breath of fresh air compared to that moody brat."

Hinata laughed. "I can see what you mean Sassori-san, but Gaara is not that bad," she said smiling. "Oh!! I'm so sorry for not asking earlier, but would you like some tea?"

"Oh, umm…sure" Sassori said, thrown off guard. Hinata smiled and stood to make the tea. Sassori found himself somewhat intrigued with the young girl in front of him. His keen eyes picked up on her every movement. She moved with a certain grace and ease, almost like a ninja. Gaara must have already picked up on this. Sassori also remembered her eyes from when she fought Kisame. It must have been the fabled Byakugan the Hyuga clan always tried so hard to hide. There was something different about this girl, Sassori could sense it. Gaara sure chose an interesting human.

"I'm sorry, Rose tea is all I have left," Hinata said as she handed Sassori a cup.

"Uh, no it's fine," Sassori said.

"Sassori-san, I will not leave Gaara," Hinata said simply as Sassori sipped his tea. Sassori paused for a second. "That is all I will say."

Sassori finished his tea in a few quick gulps. "Well then Hinata-chan, I will leave you here to think about it," Sassori said as he stood to leave. "I might order Gaara to be executed if I see him as a threat. Think about my offer carefully Hinata-chan," he said over his shoulder as he walked out.

"BASTARD!!!!" Hinata yelled after him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hinata was in the greenhouse watering her plants with Zetsu. Kisame was lounging on one of the chairs in the patio area of the greenhouse. The greenhouse was one of Hinata's wedding gifts. On one side was a small waterfall coming from the top of a tiered hill. On each level were different kinds of flowers. There were also steps leading up to the top where there was a grove of trees and a small pool. The waterfall led to a larger pool lined with flowers and trees. On the opposite side of the greenhouse was a patio complete with a small table and a few elegant chairs.

Zetsu was avidly watering the plants, with a few evil murmurs, while Kisame kept poking fun at Deidara. Deidara was trying to draw, but Kisame kept throwing tiny sandwiches at him that Hinata had provided for their lunch. Hinata was watering her many flowers, laughing at their antics.

Sassori sat with Deidara, thinking furiously. The human girl was frustrating to say the least. Any of Gaara's other wives would have taken him on the offer a long time ago. This little Hyuga never ceased to confuse him. He was getting desperate. A commoner army was ready to storm the gates of the palace to rescue Gaara and Hinata. Well, not Gaara. It was Hinata's name they were cheering, it was her they were fighting for. A tiny human with no powers managed to rally the demons of the Suna to fight.

Sassori needed her if he wanted to keep the title of Kazekage. He had finally wrestled it away from that brat. There was no way a human would cause his hard work to crumble underneath him.

Looking at her, Sassori could see what drew Gaara to this girl. Deidara told her about Gaara's Father's experiments on them, but she still accepted all of them. He could tell her laughter and smile was genuine, not faked or forced.

Sassori almost had to shake his head. Something was stirring in his chest as he looked at this girl. He had to stop this fast.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day Sassori strengthened his resolve and went to see Hinata. He had no idea why he stood in front of her door, he only knew that his feet had brought him there. He just stood outside, debating if he should go in or not. Sassori couldn't decide.

"Ohayo Sassori-san!" a very loud blonde called form down the hallway. Sassori turned, making no other signs that he heard the obnoxious artist. "What are you doing standing here?" Deidara asked as he walked over to Sassori. Sassori didn't answer. He had no answer.

"Sassori-san, Hinata won't hate you," Deidara said softly, instantly grasping Sassori's problem. "Try."

Sassori ignored Deidara and opened the door, walking in to Hinata's room. Shit, Deidara was always able to get him to do something stupid by just talking.

"Sassori-san, what are you doing here?" a voice like wind chimes asked. Sassori whirled around to see Hinata sitting in a chair, a book folded neatly in her lap. She was looking at him curiously. Sassori felt the words die on his tongue, his chest contracting painfully. Her eyes were soft and inviting. Shit, he couldn't concentrate.

"Hinata…" he started to say uneasily. He stopped, unsure of what to say. Hinata just looked curiously at him, definitely not helping his already confused mind.

An explosion could be heard from outside the room. The ground rocked, same as when Sassori first invaded the castle. He cursed, knowing this was the rebel's work. They were trying to invade to save Hinata.

Sassori heightened his senses, his body on full alert. Hinata stood in surprise. Without knowing it, Sassori's body moved to protect her, his muscled tense. Sassori fanned out his sense to see any auras near where they were.

In an instant, Sassori was hit with a feeling. It was so strong it made his eyes roll back, his body clench. It was like a combination of tasting the most delicious food with a smell sweeter than anything he had ever experienced. It filled his senses, numbing his brain and made him loose almost all judgment. The source of all this stood behind him, drifting out from her.

Sassori turned his body completely out of any rational control. Hinata seemed like food to his senses, his primal mind taking over. He closed his eyes, soaking in the euphoria of Hinata's aura. His muscles felt like jelly, the ecstasy taking over completely.

"Sassori…" he heard someone call his name far off. The sound was sweet like honey and soft like velvet falling from her lips.

Hinata looked up as Sassori opened his eyes. They were slightly glazed over, almost as if they were looking at a different person. Hinata felt a sinking, frightening feeling in her stomach. This had happened more than once when any demon got too close to her. She backed up a step as Sassori smiled, closing his eyes and soaking in her aura.

Another tremor shook the castle. "Sassori…?" Hinata said uncertainly. Sassori snapped at the sound of her voice. His lips came crashing down on hers faster than she could react to His arms wrapped tightly around her torso, pushing her body into his. In one swift moment he pushed her back onto the bed, his body falling on top of hers. His hands moved up and down her sides as his tongue ran through her mouth uninvited. She tried to push him off, but her struggles were useless against him. He began to practically rip off his cloak without breaking the furious kiss.

Hinata put her arms around Sassori's neck, gathering chakra into her hands. Believing she was responding to him, Sassori moved down her face to her neck, biting deeply. Hinata felt tears forming in her eyes as his hands slid down to the back of her thighs. She pressed her hands to the back of his neck, her chakra entering his system. Instantly it shut down his body movements from his neck down, leaving his body numb.

"What the hell!!" Sassori said as his body slumped onto Hinata's, the spell broken. She pushed him off and left him there, face down on her bed. Hinata jumped up and ran to the corner of the room, tears freely flowing down her face.

"Hinata, wait!" Sassori yelled, still paralyzed on the bed. Hinata took one look back at him before sliding the door to the servant passages open and running through it, shutting the door so it blended in with the wall. "Dammit!" Sassori yelled. He felt like someone had kicked him in the gut when he saw Hinata's face. She should never look sad.

He just lay there, wishing he could turn back time. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He loved her.

Sassori never had feelings for another person. Damn, he never had feelings for anyone. Just thinking about her made butterflies fly around in his stomach. And he ruined it.

"_Good going asshole,"_ he thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------------

Hinata ran through the servant passages, her heart pounding. She had hit the nerve points in his neck with her chakra, a trick shown to her by her Tsunade, among other things. The passages were made from stone and built into the bottom of the castle. She had memorized the floor plan of the servant passages, and was currently heading towards the dungeons. She had to see Gaara. Hinata wiped away her tears as she ran, afraid that Sassori would catch her. She would never let that happen again. She kept all her thoughts on Gaara as she ran forward.

Hinata dipped in and out of many secret rooms, lost in time. She was currently in a long hallway with semi-circle holes on the floor. There were bars on the holes, signifying that it was the dungeon. Hinata crouched down and looked into one.

Her heart jolted as she saw Gaara. He was sleeping, his red hair unruly and everywhere. She quickly used her chakra to quietly cut the bars of the hole. The first one slid out easily, followed by the others. She only needed to move one more.

The bar she was currently working on was at the end. Gaara was sitting still, unaware that she was behind him. She accidentally hit one of the already cut bars with her elbow, sending it clattering to the floor. The bar still intact slid out of place, clattering beside it. Hinata was like a deer caught, still and unmoving.

She heard the slithering sound of sand behind her. It wrapped around her throat like a gentile hand, a slight pressure on her windpipe. "Who's there?" she heard Gaara ask from below. "Speak, or I'll kill you, assassin."

"Gaara, it's me," Hinata said. The sand pooled beneath her, carrying her through the bars of the prison. It gently set her down next to Gaara.

Hinata gasped when she saw him. He had no shirt on, his skin pale from lack of sun. His arms and hands were chained together with heavy black links, attached to the wall with a huge padlock. His hair was slightly longer and messy around his face. He smiled as she threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Hinata, it's okay," he said as she started to cry.

"I-I-I k-know," she said through the sobs that rocked her body.

"How did you get here?" Gaara asked.

"I went through the underground tunnels," Hinata said as she wiped away the last of her tears.

Gaara sighed. "You know I don't like you exploring all those tunnels. What if you got into trouble? No one would know where you were."

"But I mapped out most of the ones under Suna," Hinata said.

"What?" Gaara growled angrily.

"When you're in your meetings I explore the tunnels," Hinata said sheepishly. She left out the part about her going into the city market. Gaara would be really mad about that.

"Do you at least take Kiba and Shino with you?" Gaara asked. "I assigned them to protect you for a reason."

"We can talk about this later," Hinata said, avoiding the question.

"You're right. For now, we're together," Gaara said as Hinata curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest. For the first time since the invasion, Gaara felt calm.

----------------------------------------------

Sassori was furious. It was almost an hour until Deidara came to borrow Hinata's soap and found the red head lying on her bed. After Deidara had a good laughing fit he called in Kisame and they both spent a good 15 minutes making fun of him. Sassori seriously thought about why he loved that girl. And how could a human use chakra, especially that well. It took a lot of skill to use chakra that well. The only people with that kind of skill were the two sages, Tsunade and Chiyo. Sassori was hoping it was Tsunade who trained the young girl, not his grandmother.

Finally Deidara took pity on him and picked him up. Sassori quickly explained what had happened, leaving out the parts about Hinata's aura. He didn't want his friends getting any ideas. Deidara carried him down to the dungeons to find Hinata.

Deidara had already guessed that she was with Gaara. He only acted like an idiot to confuse people. But Deidara had realized early on that Sassori had a crush on the little Hyuga girl. He had tried to get close to Gaara's human to see how this interesting development would turn out. He never expected to become friends with Hinata, not in a million years. Deidara had a gut feeling that Sassori had done something to the girl. If Sassori hurt Hinata, he would blow the puppet master's nuts off. Deidara wanted Sassori to have some happiness in his life, but not if it meant hurting Hinata.

They trooped down to the dungeons to find Hinata curled up next to Gaara, sleeping quietly. She looked so peaceful with a small smile on her face, making Diedara want to sneak out quietly and not disturb her.

Gaara, on the other hand, was ready for them.

"What do you bastards want?" he asked. He looked at Sassori slumped across Deidara's shoulders. "What happened to you?" he asked sarcastically.

"None of your business," Sassori spat.

"Hinata got to him," Kisame said.

"You're not taking her from me," Gaara said quietly.

"You're in no position to make threats," Sassori said.

"Mmm…hph…..Gaara, what's going on?" Hinata asked groggily.

"Sshhh… Go to sleep my love," he murmured to her.

Sassori was furious seeing Gaara talk to her so sweetly. It made his blood boil to see them so at ease with each other. He wanted to rip Gaara's guts out of his body. If only Hinata's chakra wasn't keeping him paralyzed.

"You can't do anything to her anymore," Gaara said.

"You piece of shit!" Sassori roared, completely losing it. "Why the fuck do you think you can make demands, you little piece of shit!" He was trying desperately to access his chakra, Deidara could feel it. Sassori wanted to rip Gaara's head off. He thanked all the gods out there that Hinata paralyzed the violent puppet master.

"What is going on?" Hinata asked from Gaara's side, raising her head slightly. At the sound of her voice, Sassori seemed to gain some control, but his anger was still bubbling underneath the surface.

"Give it up Gaara," he said.

"Never," came the swift reply.

"Hinata, listen," Sassori said. "Come back to the palace now,"

Hinata was fully awake, listening to Sassori. Gaara shook his head and she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. She shook her head.

Sassori's rage was almost at full capacity. He was jealous beyond belief and mad as hell. "Hinata, get over here **NOW**," he practically roared. "Or… I'll have Gaara killed," he said. Two archers came in the room, pointing their crossbows at Gaara. They awaited Sassori's orders.

"No! Please Sassori," Hinata pleaded.

"Hinata, don't…" Gaara started to say as an arrow whizzed by his head. It was only a millimeter from the top of his skull. Hinata screamed as it embedded itself into the wall.

"Please, Sassori, I'll do anything," she pleaded.

"Marry me," Sassori demanded.

"Hinata no!" Gaara yelled.

"I will," she said quietly. She stood, deaf to Gaara's yells and orders. She walked over to Sassori, who had regained the ability to move by now. Sassori put an arm around her shoulders and led her away.

"HINATA, NO!! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!! HINATA!!!" Gaara roared. "COME BACK!!!"

The door slammed, silencing his cries.

Sassori led her back to the rest of the mansion, his arm never leaving her shoulders. He saw tears streaming down her face. It hurt to know he was the cause of them. It made him feel like dirt, making his heart heavy. Once the ceremony was over, he'd make sure she never cried again. He hugged her small frame closer to him, once again marveling at her petit size.

"Deidara, take her back to her room. Get her ready in half an hour," Sassori commanded. Deidara nodded and took Hinata by the hand, leading her away up a flight of large curling stairs. Sassori watched her go, wondering if what he was doing was right.

----------------------------------------------

A half hour later Sassori was waiting in the same main hall Hinata had married Gaara in. All the courtiers of Suna were there as witnesses, silent and unmoving. There were guards stationed at every wall. The small man at the throne dais with Sassori looked scared and disoriented. In contrast, Sassori looked calm, a slight smile on his face. He was the only one who was calm.

The large doors at the opposite end of the room creaked open, slicing the tension in the room. The music started up as Deidara led Hinata into the throne room. She walked slowly, almost like she was in a dream.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Gaara was downstairs, trying desperately to break free. He was thrashing around, trying to break the chains on his arms. His adrenaline was on high alert as he focused on saving his precious Hinata.

He tried gathering his chakra, but the chains glowed bright red and scorched his skin every time he tried. He frantically called every ounce of strength he had, ignoring the burns he was accumulating on his arms. In his frantic efforts to get free, he created a lot of noise, calling the guards to attention.

"Hey! Stop this instant!" one yelled as three entered the room. Gaara completely ignored their commands.

"Lord Sassori's orders were to shoot him if he got out of control! Just do it!" one yelled as Gaara thrashed around trying to rid himself of the chains. He could see Hinata in the Great hall as clearly as if she were standing before him. Sassori was probably already having the wedding ceremony performed, and then he would have Gaara killed. Unlike Hinata, Gaara had spied the complete jealousy in Sassori's eyes and the longing look they gave Hinata disturbed him. Sassori was in love with Hinata, and Gaara would not have him take her. If Sassori wanted Hinata, he would get her over Gaara's dead, lifeless corpse.

The archer retrieved his crossbow and loaded one of the arrows. He aimed it straight at Gaara's heart.

Suddenly sand swirled out from all around the guards. _"Sabaku Kyu,"_ Gaara hissed. The sand formed into a sphere around them, silencing their cries of surprise from Gaara's ears.

"_Sabaku __Sousou__,"_ Gaara growled as the sand crushed their bodies. Their screams were like music to his ears. He smirked enjoying the streams of blood coming out from his sand. Black shadows radiated from his aura. His eyes held only bloodlust, for those who would try to separate him and Hinata.

He smirked as he ripped off the chains on his arms. He called his sand to take him to the Great Hall, where Hinata would be waiting for him.

And Sassori. Gaara was looking forward to this fight.

------------------------------------------

Hinata stood next to Sassori, hearing the priest repeat the words used at her wedding to Gaara. However, this was just a regular monk from the city temple, and not Sarutobi. This time it was much more formal, with the scent of fear in the air. Fear of Sassori, fear for her, and fear of the future were all present in the Nobel's hearts.

Sassori had one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. There was a small smile on his angelic face, something Hinata had almost never seen before. His eyes were closed, almost as if he was savoring the moment.

A bloodcurdling screech came from behind the huge doors of the hall. The nobles all started to murmur and talk as they turned to see where the sound was coming from. Sassori pushed Hinata behind him, shielding her from whatever would come through that door.

There was another scream. The chatter stopped at once.

It was dead silent.

There came a bang on the door. Sassori waited, ready to attack or defend.

Hinata stared in horror as the banging increased. She was scared out of her mind, because she knew what was behind those doors.

With one final bang the two immense wooden doors flew off their hinges and landed all the way across the room.

"Gaara!" Sassori roared. Behind the doors was Gaara, his body engulfed in a whirlwind of sand. Hinata gasped as she saw his aura. It was wicked and disgusting, making her want to puke at the sight of it. He was surrounded by a dark cloud, proof of his insane aura. She couldn't see his face, but Hinata knew she would see a sadistic grin on it. Gaara was hell bent on violence, his sanity completely gone. He wasn't her Gaara anymore.

Sassori instantly summoned his puppets as sand swirled around him. All the nobles fled the room as Sassori's allies came rushing in. Gaara quickly sent sand at them, causing all of them to dodge.

Hinata ran to help. "Hinata, STAY BACK!!" Sassori roared at her from atop one of his gigantic lizard puppets, stopping her in her tracks. His face showed only concern for her, and a furious desire to protect her.

Unfortunately Gaara saw this too. He concentrated all his sand on Sassori, ignoring the others. Zetsu was just watching, having not taken part in the first fight between Gaara and Sassori.

Sassori dodged Gaara's sand as Kisame lunged at Gaara. Hinata watched as Gaara easily flipped over Kisame's body while he was in mid swing. Gaara hardened his sand into a spear and sent it through Kisame's back. It came out of Kisame's chest, splattering blood all over the floor. Kisame fell, his face furious at having been defeated so easily.

Sassori launched his puppets at Gaara. Gaara caught them in his sand, instantly crushing them. Deidara sent his bombs at Gaara. A shield of sand rose to protect its master, the bombs exploding against it. "Damn you!" Deidara screeched at Gaara, seeing his bombs explode uselessly against the tidal wave of sand.

"_Deidara, Kisame, leave Sassori to me and you will be spared_," Gaara said his voice deep. Evil resonated from every word, poison dripping from his mouth. He was completely engulfed by the darkness, Sassori his only focus.

Sassori launched his puppets once more at Gaara. They had no effect as the sand whipped around his master, protecting him and slicing down his enemies. Gaara's face was contorted in an sadistic grin, his eyes wide with insanity. Hinata froze standing at the altar, her body unable to move.

Gaara sent a tidal wave of sand against Sassori, but Sassori jumped on a puppet to dodge. The sand followed him, snaking around the room in an intricate pattern.

A tendril caught Sassori's foot. It flung Sassori through the air and smashed him against the wall. Gaara hardened the sand into stone spikes before surrounding the injured puppet master. He slammed the spikes into Sassori's body, earning a bloodcurdling screech from the man.

Gaara raised his hand. _"Now you die,"_ he said. The sand swirled around Sassori's body, picking him up in the air.

"Gaara, No!" Hinata yelled, running to him. The sand did not stop her as she threw her arms around his body, her own trembling in fear. "Please, no more, no more fighting," she begged him, tears streaming down her face. She did not want to ever see him like this.

Gaara felt her body against him. His first thought was to push her away, but something inside of him stopped. This was the girl he loved, the one he was fighting for. He remembered why he felt such a hate against Sassori. It was for this girl next to him. The darkness was disappearing with every second she clung to him. Gaara looked down to see her sobbing against his chest. He never thought he would make her cry like this. He wanted to protect her, to have her smiling and happy. He wrapped his arm around her as he sunk to his knees, taking her with him. "Of course," he said, holding her close to him. Hinata sobbed into him, each tear a sword through his heart.

She finished rather quickly and stood, Gaara's arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Together they walked over to Sassori, his chest still rising and falling with his last breaths. The spikes had entered his chest, soaking onto his cloak and pooling blood onto the floor.

"Sassori," Hinata murmured, new tears in her eyes as she sank down next to him.

"Why are you crying for me?" he asked. "You really are too kind. Hinata… can you grant a dying man one last favor?"

"Of course," she said.

"Kiss me," he murmured. He saw Gaara stiffen, having heard him. "Can you bear the thought of your wife kissing a corpse, Gaara?" he taunted.

"Sassori, stop," Hinata said as her lips descended on his. Sassori closed his eyes, savoring his last sweet moments. He only could wish he had longer to enjoy them, when all too soon Hinata lifted her head from his.

"Hinata, I love you," he said. He turned his head to Gaara. "Protect her… There is someone out there… pulling the strings..." Sassori said as he coughed up blood. "He wants the throne… He gave us…the maps of the castle and… let us into Suna…"

"Who is it?" Gaara growled.

"It's…. it's……Sa…." Sassori said as he breathed his last. His body gave a final cough and a shudder before falling limply onto the ground.

Hinata stood, falling into Gaara's arms. She sobbed once more for the fallen man in front of her.

"Sshhh, it's okay," Gaara murmured to her. "Everything is over now."

"_On the contrary, it's just beginning,"_ he thought to himself.

-----------------------------------

**Finally!! No worries, I did not abandon this story. Oh, I have another Kiba Hinata story, rated T out now. It'sa historical fic, and im rlly exited to start writing it. I will get ch 10 out as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience!!!**

**-BlackDolphin13**


End file.
